Fantasmas Digitales
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Crossover con Digimon. Clockwork llega al Digimundo y los elegidos deberán ir a Amity Park para unir fuerzas con Danny y sus amigos para vencer a los fantasmas... see el summary sucks pero espero que lean la historia... epilogo up
1. Prólogo

**N/A: tengo al menos 3 fics que actualizar pero no me pude sustraer... tenía que hacer este... se me ocurrió anoche y luego me la pase soñando con la idea... en verdad... veamos... es un crossover entre Digimon y Danny Phantom (técnicamente el primer 'fic' de Danny que escribo) así que no espero que les guste, de hecho ni yo misma sé como va a quedar... así que empezaré de una vez...**

**- Fantasmas Digitales -**

**Prólogo**

Zona Fantasma esta muy en calma... demasiado en calma... como si todos sus habitantes estuvieran escondidos de algo, de alguien... o como si planearan algo

_"_Esta calma no me gusta_"_ murmuró un joven de cabello blanco plateado y ojos verde brillante

_"_A mí tampoco_"_ replicó a su lado un fantasma llamado Clockwork _"_¿no es tiempo ya de que te vayas?_"_ preguntó luego de mirar el reloj

Danny Phantom lo observó y suspiró

_"_Si, es probable que mis padres estén por llegar y no quiero que se den cuenta de 'algo'._"_

Se fue pero con la extraña sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir... algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo... pero borró esos pensamientos de su mente... apareció fuera del portal justo a tiempo para que los aros recorrieran su cuerpo dejando que Danny Fenton apareciera en lugar de su _alter ego_. Corrió escaleras arriba y al verlo llegar Jazz suspiró con alivio.

"Al fin_"_ dijo con tono de reproche _"_pensé que tendría que entretenerlos._"_

Daniel sonrió y espero a sus padres rezando porque no hubieran llevado ningún objeto 'extraño' para atrapar fantasmas.

_"_entonces ¿todo esta en calma?_"_ le preguntaron sus amigos esa noche

_"_todo_" _se limitó a responder

Se quedaron en silencio, silencio que Tuck aprovechó para jugar con su PDA y que Sam gastó en observarlo fijamente... la gótica suponía que había algo más que molestaba a Danny

_"_¿seguro que es todo?_"_ insistió la chica de ojos violetas

Danny se encogió de hombros. Aunque la verdad era que estaba preocupado, la pasada noche había tenido una pesadilla que involucraba a gente que él amaba, a gente que no conocía y que también lo involucraba a él: a su 'yo' futurista y malvado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar ese sueño... pero al igual que sus malos presentimientos, optó por borrarlos de su mente y fingir que todo estaba en absoluta calma o de lo contrario se volvería paranoico...

¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ +  
De vuelta a Zona Fantasma... desde el momento en que Danny abandonó el lugar algo ocurrió, un amotinamiento fantasmal en contra de Clockwork quien fue sometido a una sucia emboscada

_"_Al fin te tenemos_"_ dijo una fantasma de cabello azul con una guitarra en mano

_"_¿Qué quieren?_"_ preguntó Clockwork aturdido por el ataque

_"_De ti nada, no te preocupes_"_ dijo Vlad Plasmius sonriendo con malicia _"_sólo que no queríamos que llamaras a nuestro 'enemigo en común'_"_

_"_Por fin el Halfa estará en nuestras manos_"_ sonrió macabramente Skulker

_"_¿Qué hacemos con este?_"_ preguntó cruelmente Johnny 13 señalando a Clockwork con la cabeza

Vlad Plasmius se encogió de hombros _"_Lo que quieran_"_

Cuando se disponían a atacar... Clockwork ya había desaparecido...

¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ + ¬ +  
El cielo del mundo Digital estaba muy sombrío... como si fuera testigo latente de un nuevo peligro para los pequeños digitales

_Que rara noche_, se dijo a si mismo un dinosaurio digital pequeño y amarillo-naranja, _hacía meses que no veía algo así_

_"_¿En que piensas?_"_ lo sacó de sus pensamientos uno de sus amigos

_"_El cielo no brilla hoy_"_ se limitó a decir

Sus amigos, los 12, alzaron la mirada y contemplaron el oscuro cielo nocturno, un cielo sin estrellas y sin luna... totalmente vacío

_"_¿Qué creen que signifiqué?_"_ preguntó una Digimon de color rosa

_"_Ni idea_" _

_"_¿Qué diab..._"_ Gatomon tuvo que frotar sus ojos para cerciorarse de no estar viendo mal _"_¿Qué es eso?_"_ preguntó al ver una suerte de remolino formándose en el cielo

Todos se pusieron a la defensiva cuando algocayó... se acercaron con cautela sólo para descubrir un ser que definitivamente no pertenecía a su mundo...

_"_¿Habían visto a alguien así antes?_"_ quiso saber Patamon

_"_Da... Dan... Danny_"_ dijo dificultosamente dicho individuo

_"_¿Quién será Danny? ¿Será su niño elegido?_"_ se preguntaron _"_no, él no es un Digimon, es imposible que tenga un humano elegido_"_

_"_llamen... llamen... a Danny... Ph..._"_ dio una bocanada de aire _"_Danny... Phan... tom_"_

_"_¿Y dónde vive ese 'Danny'?_"_ preguntó Vmon _"_¿cómo encontramos a alguien que no conocemos?_"_

_"_Amity... Park_"_ fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Clockwork antes de perder por completo el sentido,

Los Digimon estaban perplejos

_"_¿alguna idea de donde queda Amity Park?_"_ preguntó Gabumon _"_si alguna vez Matt lo menciono no lo recuerdo_"_

_"_Mimi_"_ dijo Palmon _"_Mimi sabe donde esta_"_

Todos la miraron. _"_¿segura?_"_ preguntó Biyomon. La Digimon planta asintió _"_Me dijo que tal vez iría de vacaciones allí alguna vez, dijo que le quedaba muchísimo más cerca que Japón_"_

_"_Entonces esta en América_"_ decidió Agumon _"_fabuloso, sólo hay que buscar una puerta que nos lleve a América y no este cerrada... ¿alguno de nosotros visitó algún lugar de América?_"_

_"_Yo creo que Vmon_"_ apuntó Wormmon _"_porque lo que Gabumon y yo vimos fue México, en cambió él y Palmon estuvieron en Nueva York_"_

_"_Nueva York y Amity Park no son lo mismo_" _

_"_No, pero quedan cerca_"_ dijo Hawkmon _"_espero_"_

_"_Pues, habrá que ir_"_ todos lucían expectantes _"_pero ¿y si las puertas estan cerradas?_"_

_"_No seas tan optimista_" _

Como fuera comenzaron a caminar armando una camillita para transportar a Clockwork ya que era raro no poder sujetarlo debido a su condición fantasmal... mientras tanto en Nueva York... una chica de cabello castaño observaba fijamente la ventana cuando algo llamó su atención... caminó hacia su escritorio y ahí debajo de unas hojas tomó el dispositivo, su corazón latía fuertemente... sabía lo que eso significaba...

_"_¿Palmon?_"_ alzó la vista _"_¿volveré a verte?_"_

**Continuará****  
****Kozumy****  
****no espero muchos reviews, pero no importa, tenía que subirlo...**


	2. I: ¿Océanos De Distancia?

**N/A:**** agradezco a Jess por haberme leído y agradezco a Butch Hartman por haber creado a Danny... agradezco a Nick x pasar hoy "Pirate Radio" me he reído mucho... **

**Cap. I: ¿Océanos De Distancia?**

"Palmon" repitió la adolescente convencida de lo que veía en su Digivice, una lágrima rodó emocionada por su rostro

Alguien tocó a la puerta

"Pase" dijo al tiempo que escondía el Digivice entre su ropa. Eran sus padres

"Princesa, hemos pensado que tal vez unas vacaciones nos vendrían bien ¿no quisieras ir a Miami?... o a Colorado tenías ganas de ver el Gran Cañon" dijo su padre

"Suena tentador papi pero..." se mordió un labio "preferiría pensarlo más detenidamente" dijo en tono de niña impredecible.

"¿Qué deseas pensar?"

"El... ehm... lu... el lugar correcto" vaciló pero logró decir una frase que sonara más o menos convincente.

Sus padres se observaron entre ellos

"Como quieras... ahora..."

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer" dijo casi empujándolos del cuarto "mil gracias por entender, son los mejores padres del mundo, los amo... nos vemos"

Sus padres no entendieron un comino de lo que estaba pasando con Mimi "Adolescencia" respondieron de común acuerdo como si _todo_ fuese culpa de las hormonas de su hija. La elegida de la pureza se recargó contra la puerta y se cercioró que sus padres se hubieran alejado antes de encender el PC, sabía que ninguno de sus amigos en Japón podría estar conectado pero no los buscaba a ellos... buscaba una puerta... pero no había ninguna cerca de donde ella estaba viviendo... corrió el cursor por la pantalla de un mapa estadounidense tal y como Izzy le había enseñado y ya comenzaba a rendirse cuando

"¡lo encontré!" dijo en un tono muy parecido a como lo habría dicho Yolei

Buscó el lugar de origen y se extrañó... el mapa señalaba el estado de

"California" se quedó pensativa. Ese estado quedaba bastante lejos de Nueva York. Sin embargo no era cualquier lugar de California, la puerta estaba en un lugar que de no haber sido por su búsqueda específica ni habría notado "Amity Park"

"Tal vez Izzy sepa un poco de esto" pensó y se dispuso a enviar un mensaje  
-------------------------

"¡¡¡menos mal que quedaban cerca!!!" dijo un enfadado Vmon a un apenado Hawkmon

"¿Cómo iba yo a saber que habían tantos estados de distancia entre Nueva York y Amity Park?" se defendió aquel enrojeciendo.

Luego de despertar, lo primero que le habían preguntado a Clockwork había sido en que parte exacta de Estados Unidos quedaba el lugar donde vivía ese famoso 'Danny Phantom' y era evidente que no estaban complacidos con la respuesta

"no podemos llegar volando" dijo contrariado Gabumon "ni nadando tampoco"

"siento mucho haberlos metido en esto" se disculpó Clockwork por enésima vez

"deja de recordarme tanto a Cody... sólo él puede ser tan formal" dijo Armadillomon

"si seguimos así no vamos a llegar nunca... y según lo que nos contaste esos tipos son algo serio" dijo Agumon aburrido

"podríamos llamar a nuestros amigos" sugirió Gomamon "tal vez ellos encuentren un modo más _sencillo_ de llevarnos a Amity Park"

"claro porque no lo pensamos antes" rió Tentomon sarcástico "¿de dónde sacamos una puerta hacia Japón?"

"era una idea, no tienes porque ponerte así"

"¿se quieren callar?" dijo Palmon harta de la discusión "seguramente podremos encontrar a Mimi, creo que ella sigue en Nueva York todavía..."

Todos guardaron silencio, tal vez para Palmon era más sencillo por volver a ver a su compañera pero de cualquier modo... el ambiente se estresaba un poco.   
-------------------------------------------------------

"okay déjame ver si entendí" decía un chico castaño de cabello sumamente alborotado "Mimi, que esta en Nueva York, dice que se abrió una puerta a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero ella esta segura que algo ocurre en el Digimundo"

Izzy parpadeó un par de veces "Si, algo así"

"¿Dónde dices que se abrió la puerta?"

"A ver, según su mail" Izzy sacó su laptop "en algún lugar de California, llamado Amity Park"

"¿Cómo se supone que llegamos allá?" preguntó Davis "con Imperialdramon habría sido pan comido, pero ahora, lo veo bastante difícil"

"Si tan sólo una puerta se hubiera abierto aquí" suspiró Kari "sería tan sencillo ir hasta allá desde el Digimundo"

"A menos" dijo Ken "que uno de nosotros vaya a Amity Park y entre al Digimundo desde allá para poder abrir la puerta aquí"

Todos guardaron silencio, el problema seguía siendo sustancialmente el mismo ¿con qué excusa iban a viajar siendo todos menores de edad a, no sólo otra ciudad, sino a otro continente?

"yo podría ir" dijo T.K. como si estuvieran preguntando quien iba a traer comida para un picnic

"¿de qué diablos hablas?" preguntó Davis alzando una ceja "que tu mamá sea reportera no significa que te lleve por todo el mundo"

El rubio se encogió de hombros "a mamá le ofrecieron trabajo en California, quiere que yo continúe allá mis estudios, pero quiere que yo elija el lugar... puedo decirle que quiero vivir en Amity Park"

Se dio cuenta que su comentario fue recibido en medio del silencio más sepulcral del cual hubiera tenido memoria

"¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran de ese modo?"

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a California?" preguntó Matt ofendido "¿cuándo tuvieras un pie en el avión o cuándo te hubieras conseguido una 'mejor familia' allá?"

"lo siento, lo acabo de recordar, además según mi mamá, unos meses de 'convivencia con tu hermano y amigos, no tienen porque romperse sólo por un cambio de ambiente'" dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de su madre "piensa que no debo acostumbrarme a un sólo lugar, digamos que aparte cree que me hace un favor al alejarme de los recuerdos"

"¿entonces cuando te irías?" preguntó Izzy y tanto Matt como Kari le lanzaron miradas asesinas "para poner a Mimi al tanto, si ella logra convencer a sus padres le diremos que te alcancé allá o viceversa, tal vez puedan entrar juntos al Digimundo"

"Bueno" T.K. sacó su celular y revisó el calendario "hoy es 28 de junio, considerando que ella me dio la noticia hace 2 semanas, o sea el 14..." frunció levemente el entrecejo y mordió su labio inferior "no me extrañaría que ya tuviera listas las maletas, dijo que sólo era cosa de sacar mi pasaporte para cualquier ciudad de Estados Unidos que yo eligiera" dijo como si estuviera anunciando un ascenso o algo así

"No puedo creer que te pensaras ir sin decirme nada" dijo Matt aún molesto

"nunca me han gustado las despedidas" simplificó el chico encogiéndose de hombros "sin embargo, si algo en verdad esta pasando allá, bueno, será gran ocasión para vernos, sin tener que pensar en un adiós ¿no?"

Kari rodó los ojos intentando ocultar el hecho de que quería llorar

"Si tú lo dices" decidió Yolei... luego observó el cielo "no me gustaría que pasara nada, pero, y sé que sonará egoísta, si es el único modo de volver a ver a Hawkmon"

"Te entendemos Yolei" dijo Sora sonriendo simplemente

"Será mejor que me vaya" dijo T.K. sin querer postergar más el momento "si algo interesante ocurre se los haré saber, por otro lado, debo hablar con Mimi sobre mi viaje"

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más... el rubio se había ido...  
----------------------------------------------------

"Qué pérdida de tiempo" se quejaba Tucker ansioso de arrojar las palomitas a la pantalla de cine "no había visto película más mala en mucho tiempo"

"menos mal que tenías tantas ganas de verla" se burló Sam "¿verdad Danny?"

El pelinegro para variar se hallaba preocupado en todo menos en lo que discutían sus amigos

"¿Danny?"

Dio un respingo y observó a sus amigos como si no los reconociera

"Ehm, me distraje lo siento... ¿decían?"

"¿Qué te preocupa?" quiso saber la gótica

"nada, sólo, no he ido a la Zona Fantasma en una semana, temo que algo pueda estar pasando"

"en verdad, viejo, estás paranoico" dijo Tuck "mira que si hubiera pasado algo Clockwork te lo habría dicho ya"

"eso me preocupa, no haber tenido noticias de Clockwork en tantos días... seguro que le pasó algo"

_Algo grave_. Pensó para sus adentros, sin embargo su sentido fantasma no se había activado aún... eso lo tenía preocupado, más preocupado, si cabía... _tal vez Tuck tiene razón y estoy paranoico_, intentó creer... _si tal vez sea eso_...

"Tierra llamando a Danny Phantom" escuchó decir a Tuck y se sobresaltó

"no me puedes llamar _así_ en un lugar como este" dijo girando la cabeza para cerciorarse que nadie le había oído

"Te llamé por tu nombre no fantasma y no me hacías caso" se defendió el chico moreno

"lo siento, creo que ya estoy enloqueciendo" se disculpó Danny

"descuida, entendemos por lo que estás pasando" le aseguró Sam sonriendo

Esto provocó un sonrojo en ambos... Tuck rodó los ojos al ver que con todo, ninguno de los dos le diría al otro lo que sentía... par de necios... eso era lo que eran

Se fueron caminando hacia sus respectivas casas, con idea de estar un poco más relajados...  
-------------------------------------------------------------

Si el aeropuerto siempre era un lugar concurrido... en ese momento lo era más... casi no se veía bien por el montón de gente que se arremolinaba... una mujer presionaba a su hijo para que dejara de despedirse

"nos va a dejar el avión" se quejó y el chico suspiró mientras hacía el último ademán dando a entender que se verían _muy _pronto

"_Pasajeros con destino a Sacramento, California, favor de abordar por la puerta número 5. Passengers with destiny to Sacramento, California, please aboard through the gate number 5_" dijo la voz de una mujer

El vuelo inició en total calma y el corazón de T.K. no dejaba de latir con fuerza, quizás pronto vería a Patamon, quizás esa separación de sus amigos en verdad había valido la pena...

"mira cariño" dijo su madre "según este folleto, los habitantes de Amity Park creen que su ciudad esta embrujada"

T.K. alzó una ceja, él no creía en fantasmas... sólo creía en Digimon... no creía que las cosas digitales tuvieran que ver con cuestiones paranormales, pero de cualquier forma pensó que en ese caso su estadía en Amity Park no sería tan aburrida... algo llamó su atención

"¿puedo ver el folleto?"

"claro"

Lo tomó y se fijo en que todos los habitantes tenían por héroe o por villano, según fuera el caso, a un tal 'Danny Phantom', un cazador de fantasmas, o un fantasma absoluto. _Vaya, ese sujeto es muy popular_, se dijo a si mismo, buscando una foto, pero para su decepción no había ninguna... no sabía porque pero intuía que ese nombre le resolvería muchas dudas...

**Continuará ****  
****Kozumy**


	3. II: Amigos, Reencuentros Y Revelaciones

**N/A: agradezco a las chiks que me han dejado review por haberme leído y agradezco a Butch Hartman por haber creado a Danny... Danny rulez!!**

**Cap. II: Amigos, Reencuentros Y Revelaciones**

"despierta cielo" dijo la voz de una mujer "ya hemos llegado"

T.K. se sobresaltó... luego sintió que efectivamente el vehículo en el que viajaban se había detenido de pronto y observó por la ventana... llovía... una leve llovizna bañaba el suelo de Amity Park... estaban frente a una casa bastante grande, tanto que el portador de la esperanza se sintió extraño... no recordaba haber vivido nunca en un lugar tan grande... mucho menos tan... solo... de golpe le vinieron a la mente los momentos que había compartido con su hermano cuando todavía eran una familia... sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo... no quería dar motivos de preocupación a su madre... simplemente sonrió y aceptó entrar a revisar el lugar...   
------------------------------------------------------------

"parece que vendieron la casa de Valerie" informó Tucker a sus amigos esa tarde en Nasty Burguer

"¿en serio?" preguntaron al unísono Danny y Sam y luego se observaron sonrojándose

"al menos eso dijeron mis padres... dijeron también que habían llegado unos extranjeros"

"vaya" Sam sonaba interesada "los extranjeros pueden ser muy agradables"

Danny rodó los ojos y fingió toser algo que sonaba más o menos como "Gregor" y luego tosió algo que quería decir "Elliot"

Sam se puso tensa "él es un idiota, no todos los extranjeros tienen porque ser así y tampoco tienen porque ser Hombres de Blanco"

"Tenías que recordarlo"

"Antes de que se saquen los ojos" intervino Tuck "podríamos ir a conocer a los nuevos habitantes antes de prejuzgarlos"

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo "Vamos pues"

"¿Ya?" se extraño el amante de la tecnología

"Pues claro, mientras más pronto mejor"  
-------------------------------------------------------------

"buenos días señora Tachikawa, habla Takeru Takaishi" T.K. hacía espirales en el aire mientras tumbado en su cama hablaba por el teléfono inalámbrico de su cuarto, procurando no reírse por el tono tal formal que debía usar. Hacía 2 días que había llegado a Amity Park y en esos días no había podido hablar con nadie por estar ocupado ordenando su casa, su encuentro con los Digimon se había postergado también... "¿se encuentra Mimi?"

"lo siento, joven Takaishi, mi hija no se encuentra, ¿quiere dejarle algún mensaje?"

"no... bueno mejor sí... dígale que estoy en Amity Park y que me gustaría que me hablara... ¿el número?... ah si, ahora se lo doy... gracias es muy amable señora Tachikawa"

Se quedó tumbado un rato más y luego acomodó el teléfono en su lugar casi a tientas... el cambio tan abrupto de horario hacia todavía mella en él... "si Mimi se acostumbró supongo que yo también tendré que hacerlo"

La cabeza de su madre asomó por la puerta "hijo, tengo que salir, ¿no te molesta?"

"no mamá, voy a estar bien, ya soy grande, me puedo cuidar"

Ella sonrió "cuando vuelva te daré una sorpresa"

"¿ah si?" preguntó curioso "¿cuál?"

"si te lo digo, no será sorpresa"

T.K. suspiró... cuando su madre salió se fijo en el cuarto... tenía muchas cosas, excepto una computadora... lo cual era frustrante ya que era lo primero que necesitaba... no podía ir a un lugar público ¿cómo explicar una desaparición repentina?... volvió a suspirar mientras observaba su D3... lo guardó y se dispuso a dar una vuelta...  
------------------------------------------------

"que infantiles son" decía Sam haciendo gestos "estamos aquí cinco horas diarias desde hace 2 días y lo único que hemos visto son camiones de mudanza y ah, que la señora salió"

"sigamos esperando" dijo Danny volviéndose

"ah y si sale alguien más que le decimos 'disculpa ¿eres un fantasma?'´" preguntó la gótica mirándolo, ninguno vio a Tuck que hacía gestos desesperados con las manos

"bueno, no soy una fantasma, espero" dijo una voz... los dos pegaron un brinco. Sam totalmente roja y Danny procurando no hacerse invisible de la pura impresión.

T.K. los observó divertido... le parecía gracioso que 3 personas apenas mayores que él estuvieran vigilando su nueva casa... como si se cercioraran de algo... sonrió amistosamente

Ni Danny ni Sam encontraron coherencia en lo que querían decirle, las palabras salían atropelladamente de sus bocas y Tuck rodó los ojos

"Sentimos mucho esta invasión a tu... ehm... jardín, es sólo que aquí solía vivir una amiga nuestra"

El chico fantasma y la gótica lo observaron ¿desde cuándo Valerie era tan amiga suya?

"Ah ya veo, esta bien... es un buen recibimiento... creo..." T.K. observó al paisaje y luego regresó su vista a ellos al sentir que lo estaban examinando visualmente "¿tengo algo que necesite ser visto bajo un microscopio?"

"ignóralo" pidió Sam recuperando la voz, pero aún sonrojada "Me llamo Sam... Samantha Manson" dijo tendiendo su mano

"Mucho gusto, me llamo T.K., uhm, Takeru Takaishi" Sam lo observó extrañada "Si, soy japonés, aunque mis abuelos son franceses, pero bueno, esa es otra historia"

"¿podemos decirte T.K.?" dijo Tuck "Takeru suena muy raro en este país, ah por cierto yo me llamó Tucker Foley"

"mucho gusto, esta bien, ¿puedo llamarte Sam?" preguntó mirando a la gótica

"te habría golpeado si me hubieras llamado Samantha" dejo en claro la chica

"Yo soy Daniel Fenton" dijo Danny mirando con cara de pocos amigos al que de buenas a primeras se llevaba tan bien con Sam

"¿Por qué siento que tu nombre me es conocido?"

Danny se encogió de hombros... luego el celular de T.K. sonó "lo siento" se apartó para contestar "¿Mimi?" suspiró "¿has tenido noticias... lo sé... ¿cuándo vendrás?"

"Es muy misterioso" decidió Danny

"Mira quien habla de misterios" suspiró Sam y luego miró a Tuck "no puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho que estaba oyendo"

"¿cómo se los iba a decir si estaban como tórtolos discutiendo?"

"¡¡NO somos Tórtolos!!" dijeron al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron

T.K. se acercó a ellos "Ahora si no les molesta debo irme... quisiera conocer un poco la ciudad"

"podemos ser guías turísticos" ofreció Sam "es lo menos que podemos hacer luego de estar 'espiando en tu jardín'"

Danny puso una cara que sugería que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su amiga

"esta bien, puedo ir solo... dicen que este lugar esta embrujado... yo la verdad no creo en fantasmas... tal vez algún día lo haga... pero de cualquier modo no me preocupa... a decir verdad me interesaría ver un ataque de fantasmas... he leído algunos comentarios y desearía tener mi propia opinión"

"¿de qué has oído comentarios?" preguntó Sam alarmada

"del famoso Danny Phantom" repuso T.K. sin darle importancia "dicen que es un héroe o un villano... si combate por el pueblo... no puede ser tan malo... ahora si no les molesta me voy"

Danny se había quedado pegado al piso... no esperaba que el nombre de su _alter ego_ fuese algo que un extranjero conociera... Sam y Tuck lo observaron ninguno se atrevió a decir nada...

"bueno, no es como si en verdad lo supiera" dijo Tuck media hora después en Nasty Burguer "es decir, habría podido decírselo al pueblo o tal vez"

"gracias por el apoyo Tuck" dijo Danny con palpable sarcasmo "siempre tan alentador"  
----------------------------------------------------------

Dos días más pasaron y nada digno de mención había ocurrido en ese tiempo... excepto tal vez que los Digimon comenzaban a desesperase por no encontrar una puerta... de ahí en fuera nada había ocurrido...

"¡T.K.!" exclamó una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos amielados corriendo a abrazar a su joven amigo "son mis ojos ¿o has crecido más?"

"no tengo idea Mimi, pero no me ahogues"

"lo siento, es la emoción" bajó significativamente la voz "¿has encontrado una puerta?"

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron "En efecto"... la sorpresa de su madre... había sido... justamente eso... una flamante computadora...

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó la portadora de la pureza en un susurro "¿hoy?"

"Si, mi madre no estará pero... "

"nos veremos en tu casa, entonces... yo iré... no sé como, pero iré"  
---------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma noche...

"tuve que inventar a no sé cuanta gente pero aquí estoy" dijo Mimi sonriendo satisfecha ante un apurado T.K.

"le envié un mensaje a Izzy... dice que actuemos con cautela"

"típico de Izzy, aunque él era el primer despistado por estar pegado a su laptop"

"justo como ahora" sonrió el ojiazul "¿nos vamos?"

"por favor"

El corazón les latía con fuerza... el viento que salió del ordenador les despeinó la cara... pero estaban decididos... había esa decisión en sus miradas... un segundo después un fuerte haz de luz se los había tragado... un segundo después... cayeron de bruces en el suelo del Digimundo

"malditos aterrizajes forzosos" se quejó T.K. levantándose y ayudando a Mimi "pero valió la pena"

Volando de no se supo donde un pequeño bólido naranja con alas, lo había derribado de nuevo

"¡T.K.!" gritó el pequeño ser alborotado "viniste..." sus ojos se humedecieron "te ves más grande ahora"

"no, no eran mis ojos" dijo Mimi... luego se volvió y no pudo contener el llanto al ver a su querida Palmon a quien abrazó con efusividad

"menos mal que llegaron" dijo Agumon corriendo hacia ellos "era muy necesario"

"¿dónde están los otros?" preguntó Gabumon triste

"están en Japón, podríamos buscar la puerta..."

"no por favor" dijeron todos al unísono "no podríamos dar ni un paso más"

Los humanos se quedaron viendo "¿Qué?"

"creo que es mi culpa" dijo un ser al que no reconocieron

"¿quién eres?" preguntó Mimi "¿eres un Digimon?"

"no, no lo soy... soy un fantasma... me llamo Clockwork"

T.K. lo observó con la boca abierta... conque los fantasmas si existían... el tipo lucía muy raro, pero no había tiempo

"¿tú nos mandaste llamar?" preguntó Mimi nuevamente

"así es... en realidad, creo que distorsioné las dimensiones" observó al cielo y suspiró "pude haber alterado el tiempo, en fin" volvió a verlos "necesito ir a Amity Park... tengo que hablar... con Danny Phantom"

T.K. volvió a poner la cara que habría puesto alguien que lee algo incomprensible en un exámen, luego reflexionó

"yo lo conozco" dijo y aunque sonaba absurdo creía que podía ser

"¿de que hablas?" preguntó Mimi con la boca abierta, igual que todos, Clockwork incluido

"¿dónde le has visto?"

"no, no es exactamente a él... pero... dos días después de que llegué a Amity Park... si ahora estoy viviendo ahí... como sea, hace dos días justamente conocí a unos chicos... uno de ellos me dijo que se llamaba Daniel Fenton... creo que..."

"Es él" cortó Clockwork ignorando el hecho de que 2 humanos y 12 Digimon se acabaran de enterar de la identidad del Halfa "justamente necesito hablar con él"

"¿qué haremos nosotros?" preguntó Vmon

"bueno pues por ahora esperar... Mimi, Palmon, Patamon, Clockwork y yo regresaremos a la Tierra, no sé para que pero bueno... porque parece que lo que tienes que hablar con Phantom es importante, luego volveremos y abriremos la puerta para que los demás puedan llegar" decidió T.K. y Mimi lo observó con cara de shock "¿qué? ¿dije algo malo?"

"¿Cómo diablos nunca fuiste líder? Eres brillante"

T.K. se sonrojó y luego miró a Clockwork

"es un buen plan... necesitaremos toda la ayuda de la que podamos disponer"

... regresaron a la Tierra... ahora necesitaban hablar con el chico fantasma...

"Clockwork escóndete"

"¿para qué?"

"no quiero que si mi madre llega y te ve haga preguntas incómodas"

"no te preocupes por eso, pero esta bien" cedió

"ustedes" miró a los Digimon

"somos muñecos de felpa ¿recuerdas?"

T.K. sonrió, Mimí se sentó en el sillón y él tomó el teléfono, marcando unos números

"¿buenas noches?... ¿Sam?" suspiró, menos mal que había contestado ella o de lo contrario se habría visto en la necesidad de explicar porque hablaba a esas horas, se fijo que ya casi era medianoche "quisiera hablar contigo, con Tuck, pero sobretodo con Danny... ¿por qué no le llamó?... bueno creo que no le cause buena impresión... gracias, si es urgente... los espero"

"¿quién es Sam?" preguntó Mimi

"una amiga de Daniel" dijo con simpleza... menos de 5 minutos después ya estaban ahí

"eso es lo que yo llamó llegar rápido" dijo la ojimiel "apuesto a que literalmente vinieron volando"

Abrió la puerta y vio que Danny tenía cara de pocos amigos, Tuck tenía cara de sueño y Sam tenía cara de preocupación... los dejó entrar y cerró la puerta. Antes de que alguien pudiera abrir la boca T.K. los cortó

"ella es mi amiga Mimi Tachikawa, pero bueno... Daniel hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo"

"¿quién?" preguntó este defensivo

"Yo, joven Phantom" dijo Clockwork materializándose

"¡Clockwork!" todos pusieron cara de shock existencial "pero"

"ya sabemos que eres Danny Phantom, no te preocupes" dijo Mimi sonriente

A Danny se le cayó la quijada al piso, Sam se quedó de una pieza y Tuck perdió todo rastro de sueño "¿Cómo?"

"conectar puntos no es tan difícil" dijo T.K. "ahora aprovechen para hablar antes de que regresé mi madre"

"no me interrumpan esto es grave" dijo Clockwork "primero, no he podido entrar a la Zona Fantasma desde ese día... fui emboscado por Vlad, Ember, Johnny 13, Skulker y no recuerdo quien más y tuve que desfasar las dimensiones... así que fui a dar a un lugar llamado el Digimundo para poder ponerte sobre aviso, el problema es que creo que ahora uní ambos mundos"

"Esto es genial" dijo Danny con todo el sarcasmo del mundo "¿algo más?"

"ehm... bueno, si tú lo quieres... ahora que pasó todo esto, hay un 95 de posibilidades de que ya-sabes-quien regrese"

"perfecto... justo lo que necesito... una horda de fantasmas buscándome ah y como si eso no fuera poco las abrumadoras posibilidades de que mi 'yo futurista y malvado' me destruyan" miró a sus amigos "menos mal que estoy paranoico"

"uy eso suena fatal" se le salió a Patamon y se cayó justo cuando todo mundo le había oído

"gracias por delatarnos" dijo Palmon enojada... T.K. y Mimi se miraron

"supongo que tendremos que trabajar en el mismo lado" dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada "si el Digimundo esta afectado, es posible que también se afecte el equilibrio de la Tierra"

"¿ustedes son?"

"nos llaman 'niños elegidos' fuimos escogidos para guardar el equilibrio entre el Digimundo y la Tierra, pero a diferencia tuya no tenemos poderes y somos muy vulnerables... a cambio nos asignaron un Digimon para que enfrentásemos a nuestros rivales... y se convirtieron en nuestros mejores amigos... ellos son Patamon y Palmon"

"¿són los únicos?"

Ambos negaron con la cabeza... "al principio, en agosto de 1999, hace casi 5 años, eramos 7, o eso pensamos, fuimos a un campamento que nos cambió la vida... luego descubrimos que había una elegida más, que resultó ser la hermana menor de nuestro líder, salvamos la situación pero fuimos obligados a volver, bajo el riesgo de que se perdiera nuestra información digital; hace 2 años, durante todo el 2002 y principios de 2003 volvimos a enfrentar a algunos adversarios, excepto que en esa aventura se unieron 4 niños más, uno de ellos que solía ser nuestro rival... también tuvimos que separarnos y ahora... bueno... esta de más decirlo"

"¿dónde están los otros?" preguntó Sam con interés

"Japón" dijeron al unísono "estamos esperando que nos reunamos en el Digimundo... el problema es que las puertas sólo se abren aquí..."

Danny se había quedado muy callado

"estamos en el mismo barco, supongo" dijo en voz baja "ya conocen a la parte de mi que es humano, creo que también deben conocer a mi yo fantasma"

Dicho esto cerró los ojos como si se concentrara y un par de aros se formaron en su cintura y se dividieron para subir y bajar, respectivamente... su ropa cambió, se volvió negra y su cabello blanco, una D apareció en su pecho y cuando abrió los ojos, estós eran de un increíble color verde... ahora los elegidos tenían la boca abierta...

"Yo soy Danny Phantom"

"asombroso" fue todo lo que pudieron decir

**Continuará****  
****Kozumy**


	4. III: Encuentros, Decisiones Y Miedos

**N/A: grax x los pequeños reviews... esperaba subir este antes pero no había podido**

**Cap. III: Encuentros, Decisiones Y Miedos**

"¿por qué no usamos el portal de tu casa?" preguntaba Tucker mientras miraba a su amigo que ahora era Danny Phantom

"porque eso es lo que mis padres esperan que un fantasma haga" dijo Danny regresando a su forma normal "esta casa es grande"

"bastante" afirmó Sam dando un sorbo a una botella de agua "¿dónde están?"

"durmiendo en mi cuarto" contestó T.K. entrando y adivinando que Sam preguntaba por los pequeños digitales "Mimi y yo acordamos tenerlos aquí puesto que hay lugar para que estén a sus anchas además mi madre se la pasa trabajando así que en teoría estoy solo"

Había pasado casi una semana desde que hicieran una alianza como equipo para conservar la estabilidad del Digimundo y el equilibrio en la zona Fantasma... finalmente Clockwork había podido regresar a sus dominios y vigilaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento tanto de ellos como de sus rivales... los chicos estaban en la sala de T.K. definiendo como les convenía llegar al punto de interés... T.K. sacó una armónica de su bolsillo y suspiro observando el objeto significativamente

"¿tocas la armónica?" preguntó Sam

"no" respondió "era de mi hermano, pero me la dio cuando mi madre me llevo a otra ciudad hace 5 años"

"¿no vives con tus padres?" se extrañó Danny

"se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeño, yo me quedé a vivir con mi madre y a Matt se lo llevó mi papá... supongo que aprendí a madurar por eso"

Danny guardó silencio... se imaginó por un momento que habría pasado si sus padres se hubieran separado... tal vez él se habría criado con su padre y Jazz con su mamá... tal vez ese accidente jamás hubiera pasado... tal vez sería normal... tal vez... su mirada se clavó en la alfombra y pensó mucho en su otro 'yo'... no... jamás se iba a convertir en él... jamás...

- mejor vamos a mi cuarto- la voz de T.K. sonaba lejana pero Danny la escuchó

Subieron por las escaleras y de inmediato T.K. se sentó al frente del ordenador... como si buscara algo

- lindo cuarto- dijo Tuck- y lindo ordenador

Lo más moderno del mercado para ser exactos... sin ser un chico rico, T.K. parecía un chico muy afortunado... se fijaron en los Digimon que dormían tan profundamente que no los habían escuchado... la mirada de Sam se fijó en un fotografía en el buró... eran niños de varias edades pero ninguno parecía llegar a 13... había otra con niños un poco más crecidos y una última que parecía ser la más reciente...

"¿puedo verlas?" T.K. asintió

En efecto eran niños, los 3 amigos observaron esa fotografía... había unos monstruos peculiares pero parecían simpáticos...

"las tengo escaneada, puedo mostrarles a cada uno si quieren"

Se acercaron al ordenador... estaban abiertas varias ventanas... había una ventana con tres fotos de una misma persona o sea un chico moreno de ojos marrones con un impresionantemente alborotado cabello castaño había un pequeño dinosaurio amarillo-naranja a su lado en 2 fotos... y luego T.K. puso debajo de estás las fotografías de una chica de cabello castaño con ojos rojizos que tenía una especie de gato blanco con guantes en dos fotos

"ellos son hermanos" dijo T.K. " Tai y Kari... Kari tiene 13 años como yo y Tai tiene, bueno va a cumplir la edad de mi hermano"

Luego puso las fotografías de un rubio de ojos azules con mirada seria e interesante... a Sam se le cortó el aliento y puso una cara que le provocó una oleada de algo parecido a celos a Danny

"Él es mi hermano Matt"

Sam balbuceó algo inentedible, T.K. miró a Tuck y Danny y ambos se encogieron de hombros... siguieron las fotos de una chica pelirroja con una suerte de ave color rosa, llamada Sora que también estaba por cumplir la edad de Matt, 16 años. Las fotos de un chico pelirrojo de ojos negros con una suerte de insecto a su lado... Izzy según les dijo T.K. también estaba un chico de cabello azul con ojos negros que parecía ser y en efecto era el mayor del grupo, actualmente contaba con 17 años, también estaban claro las fotografías de Mimi y de Palmon

"Mimi e Izzy tienen 15 años" explicó el joven y los 3 amigos sonrieron

"justo como nosotros"

"este soy yo a los 8 y a los 11 años" dijo T.K.

"creciste bastante" comentó Tuck mirando la comparación entre el pequeño bajito de la derecha con el chico alto y visiblemente más maduro en la derecha y con el chico que estaba sentado frente al ordenador

"Basketball" dijo con simpleza

Luego procedió a mostrar las fotos de un chico de cabello más oscuro que Izzy con ojos marrones y que tenía un dragoncito azul a su lado "Davis tiene mi edad" musitó "igual que Ken" añadió mostrando a un chico de cabello negroazul con ojos azules y un gusano bastante más grande de lo normal a su lado... luego la foto de una chica de cabello lila con lentes y un ave a su lado "Yolei tiene 14" y por último la foto de un chico ojiverde con cabello castaño "y Cody tiene 11"

"Ellos son los otros niños elegidos"dijo en resumidas cuentas "y"

En ese momento llegó la leyenda de un nuevo mensaje para T.K. se volvió y observó un mail bastante extenso

"Es de Matt" dijo alegre luego se puso a leerlo "¿un campamento? Kari eres genial" dijo mientras continuaba leyendo "perfecto... perfecto..."

"¿algo bueno?"

"hoy nos reuniremos con ellos en el Digimundo, Kari dice que pueden salir de la ciudad si van a un 'campamento de verano' los adultos no se preocuparan por eso..."

"que lástima que no podemos ir con ustedes"

"tal vez si podamos" dijo Danny reflexivo... los 4 se le quedaron viendo "Clockwork dijo que había desfasado los universos, así que tal vez" se quedó callado "tal vez yo pueda ir a la Zona Fantasma desde el Digimundo"

"¿y cómo piensas entrar al Digimundo?" preguntó Tuck escéptico "T.K. y Mimi tienen unos dispositivos que digitalizan su base de datos, o sea ADN haciéndolos aptos para entrar"

"podríamos usar los relojes de Clockwork" dijo Danny "y mi poder de invisibilidad"

"¿y si no funciona?" objetó Sam "además ¿para qué quieres los relojes? queremos ir a otro lugar no a otro tiempo"

"el lugar el tiempo y el lugar siempre se relacionan entre ellos" dijo la voz de Clockwork salida de no se supo donde y en un segundo habían 3 relojes en los cuellos de Sam, Tuck y Danny

"podría no funcionar pero"

"no se pierde nada con intentarlo" dijo T.K. "bueno.. llamaré a Mimi, si vamos a ir será mejor hacerlo pronto, mi hermano y los demás estarán listos"

Y lo hicieron... en cuanto Mimi llegó subieron al cuarto, despertaron a los Digimon y estaban mirándose ansiosamente

"Danny" dijo Mimi "¿no tendrías que transformarte primero?"

Asintiendo dejo que los aros de luz le cubrieran revelando su forma fantasma... entonces los 5 chicos se tomaron de las manos de tal modo que tanto Mimi como T.K. pudieran apuntar sus Digivices hacia la puerta abierta del Digimundo... una ráfaga de viento salió acariciando sus rostros, entrecerraron los ojos... un minuto después... los 7, incluyendo los Digimon, habían desaparecido... cayeron de bruces nuevamente

"tenemos que aprender a controlar estas caídas" comentó T.K. mirando alrededor "que raro es ver el cielo desfasado"

Alzaron la mirada... Danny, Sam y Tuck lucían sorprendidos ante el lugar donde se encontraban...

"andando"

Caminaron un trecho algo largo... T.K. no quería hacer digievolucionar a Patamon puesto que no habría modo de que 5 chicos pudieran viajar encima de él... por fortuna encontraron a un grupo de amables Monzaemon que los llevaron en hombros por el doble del trecho que ya habían hecho

"eso ha sido divertido" dijo Tuck mientras viajaban dando brincos "habría que hacerlo más seguido"

"gracias Monzaemon" dijeron cuando los hubieran bajado... encontraron una pantalla de ordenador y parados junto a ella a 10 Digimon expectantes que observaban a los humanos que iban con sus amigos... luego de saludarse ambos chicos acercaron sus Digivices... la puerta roja se tornó verde entonces...

"hagánse a un lado" dijo T.K. "3... 2 ... 1... "

Se quitaron en el momento justo en que un grupo de 10 personas caían de bruces en el piso

"Esa caída me dolió más" dijo Danny recuperando su forma humana y los otros asintieron

"Alguien recuérdeme porque la caída duele tanto" decía ese chico que según T.K. se llamaba Davis

"no lo sé Davis, no lo sé" repuso el dragón azul y de inmediato el grupo se puso en pie

Fue un encuentro bastante emotivo donde corrieron algunas lágrimas y risas y todo parecía perfecto... pero por desgracia no lo era... Danny se fijo en el reloj y se acordó de que no podían estarse ahí para siempre... miró a T.K. quien asintió

"chicos" dijo "hay algo de lo que no hemos podido hablar todavía"

"es verdad ¿ocurre algo?" Kari se interrumpió "¿cómo es que ellos entraron al Digimundo¿son elegidos?" preguntó mirando a Danny, Sam y Tucker

"no, no lo son" dijo Mimi "pero son nuestros aliados"

Danny perdió el hilo de la plática y de algún modo se sintió muy raro... algo en él le decía que cierto alguien había logrado escapar y que estaba buscando venganza... movió la cabeza negativamente con gran fuerza

"¿qué te pasa Danny?" preguntó Sam alarmada

"nada" mintió esté y guardaron silencio

"son nuestros amigos en Amity Park" explicó T.K. luego se volvió hacia Danny "¿dónde esta Clockwork?"

"¿quién es Clockwork?" preguntó Tai

"el que podría explicarnos, o mejor dicho explicarles lo que esta ocurriendo" dijo Danny con la mirada clavada en el piso

"¿es grave?" quiso saber Sora

Mimi y T.K. se miraron y luego miraron alternativamente a Danny... no estaban seguros de ello... Danny bajó la mirada

"si escapa, las cosas se pondrán bastante más graves de lo que están ahora... en este momento ellos podrían llegar, es decir ahora que se fusionaron las dimensiones pueden venir con libertad suficiente" tomó aire "eso que ven ahí es la Zona Fantasma" explicó y todos subieron la mirada

"¿quién podría escapar?" preguntó Matt alzando una ceja

"eso es difícil de explicar... uhm... digamos que alguien que soy yo pero no soy yo... es una parte mía mayor que yo pero de un futuro que nunca pasó... déjenlo como que es un enemigo peligroso" se apresuró a decir... Sam y Tuck se miraron

"los esperaba" dijo la voz de Clockwork apareciendo frente a todos

"¿quién es él?" preguntó Davis

"Clockwork" respondieron todos los que le conocían a una voz

Luego de unos minutos, Clockwork les explicó lo de la fusión o desfase interdimensional y como era necesario lograr encerrar a los fantasmas en una parte especial de Zona Fantasma para que pudieran cerrar el punto de unión antes de que esos villanos pudieran recurrir a los villanos del Digimundo para hacer alianzas que tuvieran como objetivo la destrucción de los mundos

"¿y por qué los fantasmas te persiguen?" preguntó Izzy interesado

"cada uno tiene sus motivos... Vlad Plasmius tal vez porque sigue insistiendo en que mi madre este con él" dijo amargamente "y entre otras cosas me imagino que Skulker insiste en tenerme en su colección... soy el único Halfa que puede ver como trofeo"

"¿qué es Halfa?" preguntó Cody

"veánlo por ustedes mismos" decidió Danny y ante la mirada atónita de los elegidos, excepto T.K. y Mimi, se convirtió en Danny Phantom, con su cabello blanco y los ojos verdes... levitó un poco entre ellos y luego se posó en el piso...

"eso fue increíble" se admiró Yolei "pero ¿has muerto?"

"técnicamente estoy medio muerto... soy medio humano y medio fantasma... él único modo en que deje de ser un Halfa es que alguien separe mi parte fantasma de mi parte humana" explicó recordando lo que le había dicho el viejo Vlad alguna vez en ese momento que deseaba olvidar "entonces seré un humano entero o tal vez la maldad corrompa mi lado fantasma y mate a mi yo humano" dijo en voz baja pero bien audible

"¿por qué harías algo así?"

Danny negó con la cabeza suspirando frustrado, si no fuera porque eso había pasado en un futuro alterno jamás habría pensado en una posibilidad así

"¿quién lo sabe?" preguntó Joe

"veamos... ustedes, todos ustedes y mi hermana Jazz" dijo Danny "no sé que dirían mis padres si se enteraran, después de todo, ellos son cazadores de fantasmas... ellos son mis amigos Sam y Tucker, me han ayudado muchas veces" explicó vagamente

"nosotros somos"

"ya T.K. nos dijo" cortó Sam y miró el cielo "no es por molestar pero tenemos que volver a la Tierra"

"es verdad, nuestros padres se alarmarán" dijo T.K.

"¿qué sigue ahora?" quiso saber Kari mirando a sus nuevos amigos

"podemos ir con ustedes a Amity Park" dijo Ken

Todos lo miraron

"bueno, un poco de 'influencia' convenció a ciertos adultos de firmar estos" sacó unos boletos donde ponía que los chicos podían ir a un lugar llamado Amity Park en las vacaciones

"eres genial" dijo Yolei

"pueden ir a mi casa" ofreció T.K. "es bastante grande para todos y seguro que a mamá no le molestara"

"¿quién iba a decir que volveríamos a estar en casa de Valerie?" dijo Tuck

"¿quién es Valerie?" preguntó Cody

"una vieja amiga" dijeron al mismo tiempo Danny y Tuck

"bien, tenemos el permiso... sólo necesitamos..."  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Clockwork estudiaba los momentos del pasado y del presente, pero sobre todo los del futuro... el futuro a donde había vuelto a envíar a Dan, pero del cual podría escapar en cuanto quisiera... había escapado del termo, no faltaba mucho para que abandonara su propio tiempo... ya lo había hecho antes para asegurarse que el pasado saliera como él lo había planeado...

"¿aquí vives T.K.?" se admiró Davis al ver la casa de su amigo "es grande"

"un poco, tal vez" cedió él un poco incómodo "pero entren... entren"

Danny los observaba... Sam y Tucker no estaban ahí, habían ido a otro lugar... pero eso le daba tiempo a Danny para pensar... se quedó parado junto a la puerta e hizo invisible su mano... observó a través de ella y lanzó un suspiro prolongado mientras cerraba el puño... nada le molestaba más que recordar como era el futuro que no había ocurrido pero que Dan querría que ocurriera

Cerro los ojos angustiado... la posibilidad de un futuro amenazante o un futuro muerto lo asustaban demasiado...

"¿te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día?" preguntó T.K.

"no, claro que no"

Dejo que su mente se distrajera en una pelea de almohadas organizada por Tai, lo cual era infantil, pero justo lo que él necesitaba para distraerse... un poco...

**Continuará****  
****Kozumy**

**P.d. todo es idea mía bueno, algunas cosas medio raras**


	5. IV: Entre Celos Y Emboscadas

**N/A: primero que nada, gracias a las personitas que leyeron "Historia Sin Título" no saben que feliz me hicieron sus reviews... y bueno, subo ahora el fic porque no sé si tenga tiempo, mañana vuelvo a la escuela (fin de vacaciones de Semana Santa) así que... tenía que hacer algo positivo... jejejeje como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Saionara**

**Cap. IV: Entre Celos Y Emboscadas**

"buenas noches chicos" la imagen de una joven gótica desde la pantalla de un ordenador hacía un gesto con la mano

"noches" replicó un chico moreno bostezando abiertamente "los veré mañana"

"noches" murmuró cierto ojiazul 2 minutos después de que su amigo Tuck se hubiera marchado a dormir

"¿estás enojado Danny?" preguntó Sam asombrada ante el mal humor de su amigo

"¿enojado? ¿por qué habría de estarlo?" repuso él "creo que estás equivocada, Sam, ahora si no te molesta me voy a dormir"

Dicho esto su imagen desapareció y Sam se quedo sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar "hombres" musitó y luego apagó el ordenador preparándose para dormir... en casa de los Fenton, Danny cerraba sus puños con fuerza intentando en vano negar lo innegable "no me gusta Sam" dijo por cuarta ocasión en esa noche

"¿entonces por qué tan molesto?" rebatió una voz muy parecida a la de Tucker en su cabeza

"esta actuando de un modo infantil e inmaduro" dijo sin estar seguro de lo que decía... "ella puede hacer lo que quiera"

Estaba enojado por algo que había pasado algunas horas atrás...

_FLASHBACK__  
__Estaban en casa de T.K., todos los que se llamaban elegidos, que eran 12, bueno 24 contando a los Digimon y 27 contándolos a ellos... estaban en el cuarto del rubio menor intentando debatir una posible forma de prever los movimientos del enemigo, corrección, los enemigos... T.K. sentado en la silla que estaba al revés (es decir con los brazos sobre el respaldo), algunos Digimon en la parte superior de la litera, Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody sentados en el borde de la cama, Sam, Tuck, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, y Kari sentados en algunos tapetes sobre el piso, Tai en otra silla en la misma posición que T.K., Matt recargado contra la pared y por último Danny flotando sin ningún temor "en todo caso puedo hacerme invisible" había dicho._

_"no hay movimiento ni en la Zona Fantasma ni en el Digimundo" empezó a decir Izzy revisando unas hojas que había impreso minutos atrás_

_"eso me preocupa" comentó Danny mirando al techo boca arriba "nunca antes había habido tanta calma"_

_"¿no estarás aburrido?" preguntó Tuck "hace meses que no ves ni siquiera al Fantasma de las Cajas"_

_"puede ser" repuso con desgana_

_"aclárame algo" dijo T.K. de pronto "Clockwork mencionó que ahora con este desfase había un 95 por ciento de posibilidades de que 'alguien' escapara... ¿se refería a ese sujeto que eres tú pero no eres tú en un futuro alterno?"_

_Danny casi se cayó ante la pregunta "ehm" vaciló... "si, el mismo sujeto"_

_"¿Y como es eso posible?" quiso saber Mimi _

_"bueno, en realidad es mi culpa que Dan exista" empezó_

_"¿Dan?" repitió Sora_

_"si, Dan... Verán, en la escuela debíamos preparar un examen..." se dispuso a contarles toda la historia, con las intervenciones esporádicas de Sam y Tucker... "fue bastante terrible cuando Vlad me contó lo que había pasado luego de la explosión y como mi yo fantasma se fusiono a Vlad Plasmius y de paso matara a mi yo humano"_

_"nunca nos habías dicho eso" reclamó Tuck_

_"¿ah no?... lo siento entonces, no debería haberlo dicho" dijo irreflexivamente_

_"¿y luego?" apuró Davis impaciente por oir el resto de la historia_

_"bueno, ese día, nosotros vimos a Danny muy raro" dijo Sam "estaba muy retador y cuando terminó el exámen salió sin impórtale haber copiado todas las respuestas" tomó aire "luego supimos que Nasty Burguer seguía siendo blanco de la explosión, así que llegamos justo cuando los padres de Danny, el Sr. Lancer y el que creíamos Danny estaban hablando"_

_Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa cuando Sam contó como Jazz había desenmascarado a Dan y cuando este..._

_"los padres de Danny preguntaron por él '¿que le hiciste a nuestro niño?' preguntó su madre y Dan revelo que él era su hijo, y además les dijo '¿qué clase de padres son ustedes de todos modos? los mejores cazafantasmas del mundo y no descubrieron que su propio hijo era mitad fantasma'" contó Sam_

_"luego hizo hincapié en que Jazz si había descubierto su secreto" dijo Tuck "y luego nos ató a todos para que explotáramos, pero llegó Danny a salvarnos, como siempre"_

_Danny sonrió_

_"Yo sólo hice lo que les debía" apuntó con timidez "lo encerré en un Termo, pero ya ven"_

_Todos seguían con la boca abierta "asombroso" dijo Tai "por lo que veo, Dan es algo en lo que nadie se querría convertir"_

_"En efecto, nadie" aseguró Danny_

_"Fuera de ese tipo, ¿qué otros enemigos tienes?" preguntó Joe_

_"mmm veamos, Ember, Desiree, Vlad, Skulker, Technus, uhm, el fantasma de las cajas, sangre joven, Johnny 13, Spectra..." se encogió de hombros "algunos, deben estar planeando algo contra mí"_

_"pareces tranquilo" comentó Kari _

_"intento estarlo... he perdido muchas noches de tranquilidad desde que me volví un Halfa... a veces creo que sería más fácil darme por vencido, porque sé que esta ciudad jamás va a aceptarme entre ellos... pero no puedo... estoy comprometido a cuidar de ellos" dijo vagamente, mientras distraídamente observaba su mano de nuevo invisible_

_"¿qué otra cosa sabes hacer además de hacerte invisible?" preguntó Cody_

_"lanzar rayos de ectoplasma" dijo Tuck antes de que Danny abriera la boca "poseer el cuerpo de otros, gritar estridentemente... "_

_Danny volvió a sonreír... "esto es algo divertido" dijo mientras pasaba a las chicas unos diamantes que brillaban mucho "poderes de hielo" dijo simplemente_

_"son muy lindos, gracias" dijeron ellas_

_Siguieron hablando sobre los poderes de Danny... luego T.K. le pidió a su hermano que tocara la armónica y él lo hizo sumiendo el ambiente en algo agradable... todos estaban tranquilos y relajados... mientras la música inundaba sus sentidos... algo que no impidió que Danny viera como Sam se le quedaba mirando al rubio... con la misma mirada con la que había visto a Gregor cuando este puso un pie en Nasty Burguer, con la misma sonrisa tonta en su rostro... al cabo de un rato las chicas dijeron que irían a dormir puesto que aún no se recuperaban del cambio de horario... Sam seguía observando a Matt fijamente... Davis, Ken, Izzy y Joe también se fueron a dormir, lucían cansados... _

_"miren la hora" dijo Tuck "creo que yo también debo irme, nos vemos" y se fue sin esperar a Danny o a Sam... _

_Tai, T.K. y Cody salieron del cuarto con sus Digimon, querían preguntar algo a Izzy antes de que se durmiera. Sam clavó la mirada en el piso mientras pensaba en lo raro que era convivir con tanta gente_

_"T.K. debería tener aquí una guitarra" dijo Matt sin hablarle a nadie en particular_

_"¿tú tocas la guitarra?" preguntó Sam en voz baja_

_"si, de hecho, cuando tenía 14 tenía un grupo musical en Japón" dijo Gabumon haciendo a Matt sonrojar_

_"no éramos tan buenos"_

_"claro que si" dijo el Digimon "tenías a todas las chicas locas por ti, aunque eso no sea bueno"_

_Matt sonrió y el comentario hizo a Sam sonrojar "esas chicas sólo quería un poquito de popularidad, menos mal que Sora, Mimi y Kari no son así" luego se volvió hacia la gótica y le dirigió una sonrisa que la dejó en shock "y espero que tú tampoco"_

_Sam sonrió visiblemente roja "¿cómo supones que soy yo?"_

_Danny rodó los ojos con mucho enojo_

_"Inteligente, única y sincera, tres cosas que admiro mucho de mis amigas y que busco en una chica para que sea linda amistad o algo más" dijo "tu novio debe tener suerte" comentó refiriéndose a Danny_

_Si hubieran tenido un líquido, los 2 lo habrían escupido "Danny no es mi novio" aseguró Sam sin mirar al aludido "sólo es mi mejor amigo"_

_"vaya, no sé porque pensaría que eran más que eso" dijo Matt sorprendido, la verdad era que se veía a leguas que Danny estaba loco por ella _

_"Tuck tiene razón, ya es tarde" dijo Danny _

_"hasta mañana" se despidieron del rubio y de T.K., Tai y Cody que regresaban al cuarto_

_Salieron de la casa y ninguno dijo nada... Sam seguía sonrojada y Danny lucía triste, todo mundo pensaba que Sam y él eran novios y no era así... aunque eso debería molestarle y no entristecerlo...__  
__FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"No me gusta Sam" se repitió por enésima vez en sueños, aunque eso ni él mismo se lo creía... se dio la vuelta en el colchón puesto que le costaba conciliar el sueño, cuando el típico vapor azul salió de su boca despertándolo por completo

"¿qué demonios?" preguntó "fantasma... vaya son las 3 de la mañana, ¿no podían elegir otra hora?" muy a regañadientes añadió "transformación"

Los típicos aros hicieron que pasara de ser Danny Fenton a Danny Phantom... salió por la ventana haciéndose invisible y sobrevoló la zona buscando el indicio del fantasma... se detuvo en una callejuela oscura

"¿Fantasma de las cajas?" preguntó tentativamente

"muy frío chico fantasma" respondió una voz detrás de él

Se volvió... era Vlad Masters y lucía extenuado

"¿qué diablos te pasó?"

Masters cayó a sus pies, literalmente y lo agarró con la fuerza suficiente para doblarlo y decirle en el oído "es una trampa"

Antes de que Danny se diera cuenta un rayo ectoplásmico le había golpeado en la espalda... se volvió y encaró a quien nunca debiera encarar... ojos malvados, risa burlona, lengua bifida y colmillos...

"tú" susurró antes de perder el conocimiento

"si yo... bien hecho Vlad" dijo con sorna "tú vida se va a complicar mucho a partir de hoy" dijo mirando a Danny

Los tomó a ambos y desapareció... luego de atarlos con gran fuerza... adoptó la figura de su pasado y sonrió mirándose en el espejo... tal vez tendrían que cambiar ropas... después de todo su pasado crecería pero él ya no, su parte humana había muerto a los 14, no había nada que hacer por eso...

"ahora si me disculpan" sonrió malignamente "tengo asuntos que arreglar"

Danny tenía los ojos cerrados y lucía un golpe en la frente... no sabía que tan radicalmente le podrían cambiar la vida...

**Continuará ****  
****Kozumy**


	6. V: El Arte Del Engaño

**N/A: sip, viernes de actualizar, al menos este fic jejejeje... la vdd es que las ideas vienen y se van y luego se me amontonan con todo lo que tengo que pensar y me duele la cabeza, en fin... esto es muy extraño**

**Cap. VI: El Arte Del Engaño**

... Danny abrió los ojos y lo que vio no le hizo ninguna gracia: estar atado como lo había estado en aquel futuro alterno, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a reventar por todo lo que en ese momento pensó y con una herida medio sanguinolenta en el brazo, no era nada divertido, hizo el intento de romper la cuerda

"transformación" gritó sin ningún resultado positivo

"ya puedes cansarte de hacer eso, no servirá" le dijo Vlad a unos metros de él

"¿qué tienes tú que ver en esto?" preguntó sin importarle lo rudo de su pregunta, después de todo, era Vlad Plasmius el que estaba frente a él ¿no?

"mi querido muchacho, no creas que yo estuve de acuerdo" luego guardó silencio "¿cómo podrías creerme?"

Era cierto, Danny no le creía que no tuviera que ver... se dejó caer de espaldas mientras forcejeaba contra la cuerda, tampoco tenía la suficiente fuerza como lanzar un lamento fantasmagórico lo suficientemente bueno como para safarlo, y romper todas las cosas en esa vieja bodega... pero había algo que lo atormentaba más que estar atado: "¿dónde esta Dan?"

---

"Danny" dijo Jazz mirando fijamente a su 'hermano' "te ves diferente, hoy sonríes de un modo distinto"

"Eso es Jazz" dijo Dan sonriendo más ampliamente "porque las cosas me van a salir de maravilla"

El falso Danny se levantó orgulloso de ver como en un año sus habilidades para engañar a las personas había aumentado... le había tomado un par de horas, pero al menos ahora sabía todo lo que había estado haciendo Danny... sabía de lo que había hablado con los elegidos... y también sabía mucho más de lo que debía sobre los sentimientos del adolescente hacia su mejor amiga

_estúpidas emociones humanas_, pensó cruelmente, _serán su peor tormento_

"¿Danny?" la voz de Tucker lo sacó de sus pensamientos

_Hora de la separación_, volvió a pensar "¿qué quieres Foley?" dijo rudamente

Tuck se congeló y Sam que acababa de llegar y había oído todo también se congeló

"¿qué te ocurre?" preguntaron al unísono

"nada de su incumbencia" prosiguió duramente

"te desconozco Danny" dijo Sam seria

"¿no te agrada mi sinceridad Sam?" preguntó fingiendo demencia "¿entonces porqué se juntan conmigo?" sonrió con más crueldad "tal vez para saber que se siente ser 'amigos del héroe'"

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Ese no era el Danny que conocían, y una de dos o algo le había golpeado la cabeza, o definitivamente deseaba que se alejaran de él.

"no puedo creer que nos estés diciendo esto" decretó Tuck sorprendido

"no puedo creer que haya perdido mi valioso tiempo en perdedores como ustedes" dijo Dan rodando los ojos "cuando pude haber hecho tantas cosas"

"¿perdedores?" se ofendió Tuck "tú no eres precisamente el mejor ejemplo de 'popularidad'"

"pero soy un héroe... ustedes en cambio... son la sombra... dan verdadera lástima" prosiguíó deleitándose con las expresiones de incredulidad de ambos...

Iba Tuck a responder cuando Sam negó con la cabeza

"si esto es lo que quiere" dijo "esto tendrá, vamonos, no tenemos porque estar escuchando toda la basura que dice" era evidente que temblaba al hablar, las lágrimas se habían formado en las comisuras de sus ojos indecisas sobre si caer o no

Se fueron y Dan ni se inmutó... lanzó un suspiró... tal vez cuando Danny lograra escapar "si es que lo hace" dijo en voz baja... aclararía las cosas con ellos, así que tenía que asegurarse que al menos uno de ellos no le quisiera volver a dirigir la palabra en la vida... su mirada se fijo en la resuelta figura de Sam que ahora se llevaba las manos a los ojos... cuando Tuck se separó, él fue a asegurarse de sus metas...

"Sam" la llamó

Ella lo quisó ignorar, pero él le tomó el brazo sonriendo maliciosamente, luego hizo algo que fue al tiempo cruel y extraño: le plantó un beso seco en los labios, bastante forzado, bastante hiriente... como si quisiera corroborar su ausencia absoluta de sentimientos...

"un beso en los labios de mentiras" dijo mostrando una frialdad infinita

Sam se llevó una mano a los labios y se frotó como si quisiera arrancar el veneno que el falso Danny había derramado... ahora si las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas... aquel había sido el acto más cruel que el chico fantasma podría haber cometido en su vida... no pudo decir nada, sólo echarse a correr... sólo buscar un refugio seguro a su dolor... Dan la vió alejarse y sonrió más todavía... acababa de separar a los mejores amigos de su pasado... especialmente a su mejor amiga

---

Danny seguía forcejeando con las cuerdas ante la mirada harta de Masters y sus quejas silenciosas... cuando llegó Dan en su verdadera apariencia, sonrió ante la perseverancia de su pasado y luego lanzó una risotada

"tu noviecita es tan sensible" anunció "como no tienes idea"

"Sam no es mi..." se interrumpió "me lleva" musitó en voz baja

Dan sonrió al comprobar como el subconsciente de su pasado lo había traicionado

"yo jamás dije ningún nombre" clavó sus ojos rojos en el chico quien estaba farfullando algo "eres tan predecible"

"¿cuánto tiempo más me piensas tener secuestrado?"

Dan lo ignoró y se dispuso a dar vueltas en círculo en torno a ambos como si estuviera tomando decisiones de último momento... frotó sus dedos como si esperara algo y volvió a mirarlos... Danny se sentía furioso... y forcejeó con más ganas todavía

"podría matarte ahora mismo" dijo aburrido "eres tan aburrido"

El chico, que se había regreado a su parte humana, volvió a transformarse en fantasma ante la mirada divertida de su futuro alterno... ladeando la cabeza lo dejó libre y empezaron una suerte de enfrentamiento

De labios de Danny salió otro lamento fantasmagórico tan fuerte que todo tembló, Vlad quedo tirado en el piso y Dan tuvo que poner toda su fuerza para no salir disparado... se quedó mirando al chico quien había perdido gran parte de su energía en ese grito que aparentemente no le había hecho daño a su futuro, aunque ambos estaban cansados... Danny se dejó de caer de rodillas con la respiración a todo lo que daba y sintiendo el constante palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho...

"¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?"

Pero Danny ya había echado a volar... Dan lo observó y supusó que no tardaría mucho en volver...

--------------------

"¿¿¿qué Danny hizo qué???" preguntaba T.K. sin poderlo creer

Tuck ya había puesto al tanto a los elegidos de lo que había dicho Danny, mientras Sam lucía como si ella misma fuese un fantasma... así de callada estaba... así de abatida

"es imposible" dictaminó Yolei "parecía tan buena persona ayer, no puedo creer que dijera esas cosas tan horribles"

"las dijo" aseguró Tuck aún sorprendido

"por muy estresado que se sienta de todo eso de combatir fantasmas" apuntó Tai "no creo que nada le de derecho a expresarse así"

Todos asintieron energicamente dándole la razón a su líder

"¿Sam?" preguntó Mimi tentativamente "¿Sam?"

La gótica lucía perdida en un mundo ajeno al suyo... sus pensamientos derivaban irremediablemente en Danny y sentía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que debía contenerse por su propio bien

"lo siento ¿decían?"

"eh, estás algo distraída ¿no?" comentó Sora

La chica de ojos violeta se encogió de hombros

---

Cuando hubo alcanzado una 'seguridad' idílica, Danny se detuvo en pleno vuelo... ¿por qué Dan lo habría dejado escapar así como así?... algo malo había detrás de eso podía presentirlo, pero no tenía idea de que era y luego su irónico comentario... ¿Sam?... ¿le habría hecho daño a Sam?

_Si se atrevió me las pagara,_ pensó cerrando los puños enfadado y luego voló hacia la casa de T.K. imaginando que los chicos estarían ahí, luego de cerciorarse que la madre del rubio no estuviera, entro en el cuarto del joven invisiblemente, iba a dejarse ver cuando

"¿creen que este bien?" preguntó Kari "lo que les dijo es terrible pero, no parece como si en verdad fuera él"

_Bien_, pensó Danny, _lo que sea que haya hecho Dan hace que al menos alguien me de el beneficio de la duda_

"no pensarás que alguien poseyó su cuerpo por unas horas, y le hizo decirles a Sam y a Tucker que eran la sombra del héroe y que eran patéticos y que también les llamara perdedores" dijo Davis alzando una ceja

Kari se encogió de hombros y Danny sintió como su sangre ardía ¿Dan había dicho todo eso?... merecía ser castigado...

"algo así paso" dijo revelando su presencia

Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi y Yolei se volvieron a verlo sorprendidos, Cody, Ken, Davis y T.K. pegaron un brinco porque apareció al lado de ellos, Matt, Tai y Tuck lo miraron con desconfianza, Kari ni se inmutó y Sam se negó a mirarlo...

"¿de qué diablos hablas?"

"de..." Danny se detuvo y se mordió el labio... _de que Dan me secuestró, se hizo pasar por mí y luego les dijo todo lo que dicen que les dijo y me escapé y estoy aquí_... no, si les decía eso sonaría excesivamente novelesco "de nada, yo... lo siento chicos, creo que me sobrepasé"

Su disculpa era sincera y esperaba que lo disculparan, Tuck vaciló pero aceptó que tal vez hubiera estado presionado así que le dio la mano y en santa paz

"¿Sam?" la llamó y la chica bajó la mirada

"lo siento, debo irme, olvidé que tengo 'cosas' que hacer" dijo sin mirar a Danny y echó a correr

Todos se quedaron viendo el punto por el que la gótica técnicamente desapareció "¿qué diablos le ocurre?"

Danny pensó que ahí había algo más así que la siguió... sabía que no era algo honrado, pero tuvo que volverse invisible para poder llegar a donde ella se había detenido, tenía la mano sobre un árbol y estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, había lágrimas en sus ojos y con la mano libre se frotaba frenéticamente los labios como si quisiera quitarse algo de ellos

"es un idiota" la oyó decir "¿cómo espera que le perdone lo que me hizo?"

_¿Qué se supone que hice?_ pensó Danny extrañado lo que sea debió ser grave

"¡no quiero volver a ver a Daniel Fenton en mucho, mucho tiempo!" dijo con gran enfado y luego echo a correr nuevamente

Danny se quedó en shock, no sólo por lo que había decidido, sino porque

_ella jamás me había llamado 'Daniel'_ se dijo tristemente

Sus cavilaciones no lo iban a llevar a ningún lado...

**Continuara  
Kozumy (WUAC member)**


	7. VI: Buscando Una Alianza

**N/A: cortito pero la vdd sigo en shock, no pude resistir a ver "Phantom Planet" y sigo sin creerlo... en fin... les dejo este minicap.**

**Cap. VII: Buscando Una Alianza**

... cuando Danny llegó a su casa esa noche, se sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima, así de agotado estaba... había tenido que ir del Digimundo a la Zona Fantasma completamente solo y sólo para hablar con Clockwork, quien le había mandado un mensaje

"y todo para decirme lo que ya me imaginaba" suspiró con frustración mientras golpeaba su almohada...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás concentrándose en lo que había visto

_FLASHBACK  
"¿para qué me llamaste?" le preguntó luego de sortear la 'pequeña' travesía_

_Sin responder y en su forma infantil, Clockwork le mostró el reloj donde se veía el futuro, en él había una escena poco agradable... era una tumba... pero el nombre escrito, que por cierto comenzaba con 'D', no podía leerse puesto que algo tapaba la visión... era el césped tupido que se interponía, un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Danny quien de algún modo se preguntaba, quien estaría ahí dentro... prefería tomar las cosas con sarcasmo_

_"fabuloso, mi futuro indica que voy a morir" dijo con ironía palpable_

_"tú o tu futuro, eso no lo puedes saber todavía"_

_"para ser el amo del tiempo no estás muy actualizado que dígamos" le espetó sarcástico_

_"yo SOY el amo del tiempo, lo cual no significa que tenga porque darte explicaciones a ti, que has sido burlado por una línea de tiempo superior" le regaño Clockwork en su forma de anciano_

_"mis enemigos me esperan ¿no es así?"_

_"si y no, ninguno de ellos contaba con que Dan se fuera a liberar"_

_"¿y eso a mí en que me beneficia?"_

_"ahora podrían querer una alianza con ustedes, Dan es demasiado más fuerte que ellos, no se arriesgarían a enfrentar y perder todo en una batalla contra él... un sólo Lamento Fantasmágorico de Dan sería suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate por un buen rato"_

_"lo sé" dijo Danny recordando ese peculiar momento de su vida... "pero de todos modos no puedo confiar ciegamente en ellos"_

_"es verdad, nada te garantiza que no te vayan a traicionar, excepto que, ya antes han demostrado un poco de 'ayuda' ¿no es así?"_

_"Pariah Dark" repusó Danny distraídamente y Clockwork asintió... en ese momento los fantasmas habían 'accedido' a ayudar cuando él pensaba que no lo harían... guardó silencio y fijó su vista en ningún punto específico mientras recordaba que Sam no le dirigía la palabra, eso lo entristeció bastante_

_"tienes que darle tiempo" dijo Clockwork en su forma madura "ella necesita entender que ese beso no fue tuyo"_

_"si... espera ¿qué beso?" preguntó Danny alarmado y con un suspiro Clockwork le mostró esa escena del pasado... al Halfa le hirvió la sangre en las venas de la pura indignación "¿cómo se atreve a tocarla?" exclamó hecho una furia_

_"Divide y vencerás" repuso sabiamente el fantasma y Danny lanzó un suspiró de enfado_

_Luego la imágen mostró a una multitud refugiada en un escudo de energía observando con la boca abierta algo en el cielo, algo que no se alcanzaba a ver, Danny vio a sus padres y amigos con la preocupación reflejada en la mirada... su madre lloraba y gritaba algo que no alcanzaba a entender y Jazz lucía extremadamente preocupada, inclusive la sonrisa se había borrado del rostro de Jack... observó que los elegidos no estaban ahí y supuso que en el Digimundo se libraría su propia batalla también... Sam lucía angustiada... apartó la mirada, si el momento llegaba, ni esa imágen ni ninguna otra le harían vacilar de su decisión... _

_"¿falta mucho para 'ese' momento?" preguntó irreflexivamente_

_"cuando el momento llegué... ambos van a estar listos" dijo Clockwork sin inmutarse "nadie va a poder cambiar ese momento, ni yo mismo podré"_

_"entiendo" tomó aire "¿era todo lo que deseabas decirme?"_

_"si, era todo" el chico estaba por irse "y joven Phantom... las peores decisiones son las tomadas en un momento de pasión"_

_Danny lo observó... las pasiones humanas como el amor y el odio eran tan complejas que derivaban en todos los demás sentimientos... sabía que si tomaba una decisión movido por el enojo, la ira o la tristeza, cometería un terrible error...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ahora Danny daba vuelta en su cama reflexionando en esas imágenes que sólo significarían una cosa: antes de la batalla, todo mundo conocería su secreto, esta vez para siempre... le preocupaba mucho como sería que tendría que decirles pero bueno, ya habría tiempo para indagar eso... ahora lo importante era saber ¿debía o no aliarse con sus enemigos?

"esta noche será eterna" suspiró al ver el reloj: eran las 2 y media de la mañana... tenía muchas horas de reflexión por delante...

**OoOoOoO**

"¿qué haces aquí Tuck?" le preguntó a su amigo la mañana siguiente cuando abrió la puerta de su casa frotando sus ojos, lleno de cansancio

"informarte, parece que los chicos tuvieron que ir al Digimundo"

"¿por qué?"

"parece que alguien quiso iniciar un ataque contra el pueblo de los Monzaemon" explicó tristemente

"¿y tú como sabes eso?"

"Izzy me mantiene al tanto" simplificó "pero tú ¿tuviste mala noche?"

"no podía haber sido mejor" repuso sarcástico mientras bostezaba abiertamente...

**OoOoOoO**

"pero ¿fue un Digimon quien inició el ataque?" preguntó unas horas después

"si, aparentemente Etemon deseaba producir un enfrentamiento entre los Monzaemon y los Numemon" explicó Tai con el ceño fruncido

Los elegidos también parecían agotados y muy frustrados, los Digimon ahora dormían sin ninguna pena sobre la cama del elegido de la esperanza... Tai, Matt, Ken y Cody estaban sentados de espaldas a la ventana; Yolei, Davis, Mimi, Sora e Izzy sentados en la litera inferior del rubio, Joe, Kari y T.K. sentados en el piso en actitud preocupada, Tucker estaba al lado de la chica Yagami mientras que Sam estaba sentada lo suficientemente lejos de él, quién simplemente estaba de pie... Tuck revisaba su PDA como si esperara encontrar algo

"escapó... ese cobarde" se le salió a Davis "ojalá lo hubiéramos enfrentado"

"no podemos llegar a armar guerras nada más porque si, es lo que esperan que hagamos para desacreditarnos y que nos vean como si fueramos el enemigo" dijo T.K. reflexivo

"malditos cobardes" siguió mascullando

Danny escuchaba a medias, tenía la mente fija en esa imágen de la tumba, tenía gran curiosidad por saber quien estaría ahi... tal vez Dan... tal vez él... sólo esperaba que si así era al menos pudiera aclarar las cosas con todos los que lo rodeaban... volvió su mano invisible por un segundo

"¿quién es más poderoso?" se preguntó en voz baja "¿él o yo?... ¿quién podría vencer al otro con mayor facilidad?"

Pues hasta ese momento era claro que Dan, el chico fantasma no ignoraba esas palabras _Divide y vencerás_, era evidente que su futuro estaba interesado en llevarlas a cabo, al menos lo estaba haciendo con Sam... entonces tomó la determinación de buscar la alianza... suspiró pesadamente... a pesar de que no estaba convencido sabía que debía aliarse,

"necesito que me ayuden" dijo sin referirse a nadie en particular

"claro" dijo Tai "¿qué ocurre?"

"necesito que busquen a... Vlad Masters" dijo con voz ahogada, esperaba que Dan lo hubiera dejado ir con la esperanza de que arreglara otra trampa

"¿Masters?" Sam y Tucker parecían shockeados "¿estás bien?"

Danny los ignoró "si nadie logra darles razón de él bueno, no importa" silencio incómodo "la última vez que lo vi estabamos en un callejón, pero tal vez ya no este ahí" se dijo a si mismo "tal vez Dan se lo haya llevado"

"será mejor si Tai, Matt, Davis y Ken van a buscarlo por un radio de" Izzy sacó la computadora en un mapa "estaremos en contacto"

"¿y los demás que hacemos?" preguntó T.K.

"podemos buscarlo por otro lado" apuntó Kari "Amity Park es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Tucker y Sam irían con ellos para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien

"¿a dónde irás tú Danny?" preguntó Matt

"yo, tengo que hablar con alguien en la Zona Fantasma" dijo y todos lo miraron

"¿estás loco?" preguntó Sam "¿vas a meterte ahí solo?"

"ya lo he hecho antes y desde entonces mis habilidades han mejorado bastante" dijo este encogiéndose de hombros

"¿no es un poco peligroso?" terció Cody "¿no esta lleno de enemigos tuyos?"

"tengo algunos aliados" sonrió Danny "además necesito aclarar un par de cosas con Clockwork, anoche que lo vi me dejo un poco preocupado"

Un silencio pesado "¿qué dije?"

"no nos dijiste que hubieras ido a ver a Clockwork" se quejó Tuck

"¿no?" se extrañó Danny "bueno, fui y me recomendo que buscara alianzas y es lo que haré"

Ese día no sería tranquilo para nadie en absoluto...

**Continuará  
Kozumy**


	8. VII: Confiando En Los Amigos

**N/A: volví, volví, trato de ponerme un poco al día, este epi tiene algo muy cursi, así que me perdonaran la azúcar... **

**Cap. VIII: Confiando En Los Amigos**

... la noche había caído tranquila y serena, sólo que no representaba ninguna tranquilidad para nadie... en casa de T.K. todos los reunidos tenían una cara de preocupación que sugería un entierro... o algo igual de funesto... los Digimon se habían escondido donde habían podido

"¿seguros que no quieren nada niños?" preguntaba la madre de los rubios

"nada mamá, gracias" aseguró T.K. y luego de cerciorarse que los pasos de su madre se hubieran alejado, echó el seguro en la puerta

"pensé que no se iría hasta dentro de una hora" dijo Davis echando la cabeza hacia atrás

"comenzaba a creer lo mismo" dijo T.K. clavando su mirada preocupada en el reloj que estaba sobre el buró "son oficialmente las 12 y Danny sigue sin llegar¿podemos comenzar a preocuparnos?"

"ya estabamos preocupados desde hace como 5 horas" repusó Tuck buscando algún mensaje de su amigo en la PDA

Sam no decía nada, pero lucía peor de ansiosa que los demás, se retorcía las manos nerviosamente en un acto compulsivo que nadie dejó de notar...

"¿cómo podemos buscarlo?" preguntó Tai asumiendo su rol lideresco

"no tengo idea, dudo que los padres de Danny nos dejen usar su portal" dijo Tuck "además sería como llegar y decir 'señor y señora Fenton Danny entró a la Zona Fantasma¿nos dejan echar un vistazo?'"

Alguien más iba a abrir la boca, cuando algo que volaba a gran velocidad estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la venta, a punto porque se invisibilizó lo suficiente como para atravesar ese obstáculo. Los elegidos, Sam, Tuck y los Digimon pegaron un brinco al ver a Danny en el piso del cuarto recuperando lentamente su forma humana, tenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de dolor

"Danny, Danny ¿puedes escucharme?, dime algo Danny" dijo Sam poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de su amigo

Los demás habían hecho espacio como para que lo pudieran poner sobre la cama del rubio a esperar que se despertara, luego una de las chicas corrió a humedecer un pañuelo que le colocaron en la frente por si acaso, los demás lo observaban y Sam no dejaba de tomar su mano entre las suyas

"¿por qué tarda tanto en reaccionar?" preguntó Cody

"ni idea¿podría alguien traer alcohol y un poco de algodón?" pidió Sora

T.K. le llevó dichos objetos y ella puso un poco del líquido sobre el algodón para luego pasar ese trozo debajo de la nariz de Danny, tuvo que repetir ese proceso un par de veces antes de que el joven Halfa pudiera entreabrir los ojos, un extraño brillo rojizo cruzó su mirada antes de que enfocara todo con sus ojos azules

"¿qué demonios?... ¿qué hago aquí?" preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza

"bueno" dijo Davis inseguro "creemos que te dieron una cálida bienvenida en Zona Fantasma puesto que volviste un tanto ¿inconsciente?"

"¿Zona Fantasma?" sacudió la cabeza "ah, ahora recuerdo, fui a hablar con Clockwork... con mis adorables enemigos... si me imaginé que me recibirían así" suspiró débilmente y se llevó la mano al costado

"¿qué te hicieron?" preguntó Tuck

"me dieron la peor paliza que me hayan dado en años, no puedo creer lo mucho que mejoraron las habilidades de Dani en tan poco tiempo"

"¿Dani te golpeó?" se alarmó Sam "pensé que estaba en tu equipo"

"supongo que ese crédito se lo debo dar a Freakshow" musitó vagamente "parece que ha recuperado su esfera de cristal"

"¿quién es Dani?" preguntó Joe

"es algo así como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, fue creada a partir de mi ADN gracias a Vlad... esperen¿qué lograron averiguar de él?"

Los elegidos intercambiaron una mirada evaluatoria, luego Tai abrió la boca "pues hasta donde pudimos averiguar realizó unos cuantos trámites, y luego se marchó a algún lugar de Denver" explicó y los demás movieron la cabeza afirmativamente

"¿era él?" se preguntó Danny y todos lo miraron "¿no sería...?, no esa sería demasiado mala suerte mía"

"¿quieres dejar de hablar entre dientes?" pidió Davis exasperado "no nos puedes hacer a un lado así como así" dijo enfadado

"dijimos que seríamos un equipo" intervino Kari "puedes confíar en nosotros"

"es, es difícil chicos, yo..." sintió las miradas clavadas en él "esta bien" farfulló "Dan regresó y yo creo que puede haber posesionado el cuerpo de Vlad" explicó en voz baja bien audible

Cuando alzó la mirada todos tenían expresión de horror "por eso no quería decirles nada" farfulló de nuevo "suficiente tengo con que quiera seguir haciéndose pasar por mí" soltó inadvertidamente

"¡¿por qué tardaste tanto en decirnos eso?!" preguntaron Sam y Tucker al unísono

La actitud de Sam cambió ligeramente, esa sorprendente noticia abría una puerta muy grande... pero no había tiempo para reparar en ello, Danny lucía muy angustiado ante la posibilidad de tener a Dan controlando a Vlad, posibilidad que ya en sí era funesta

"okay, okay, pensemos con calma" sugirió Joe y Danny le lanzó una mirada que sugería que el mayor de todos se hubiera vuelto loco "no ganamos nada poniéndonos de nervios"

"¿cómo se supone que piense con calma cuando mi futuro psicópata trata de matarme usando a mi enemigo, quien por cierto, también es algo psicópata?" preguntó Danny lo más educadamente que pudo

"sabemos que esta situación es un tanto... estresante" apuntó Mimi con tímidez "pero el superior tiene razón"

"no, no es estresante, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo" soltó Danny quien por algún motivo comenzaba a sentirse invadido por un gran enojo

"¿tiempo para qué?" preguntaron Cody y Ken

"para que alguno de los dos desaparezca del mundo, no hay suficiente espacio para ambos" explicó tratando de calmarse

"bueno, seamos optimistas y pensemos que a Masters no lo poseyó nadie" sugirió T.K. "¿crees que nos ayudaría?"

"oh si, moriría por hacerme un favor" dijo Danny con una ironía palpable "si yo me muriera él sería bastante feliz"

"alguno de tus amigos en Zona fantasma ¿podría ayudarnos?" sugirió Sora rodando los ojos

"lo dudo, tienen sus propios asuntos, pero de todos modos debo regresar, la idea de Freakshow controlando a Dani o controlandome a mí para realizar sus sucios actos no es muy placentera que digamos"

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, todos hicieron mil malabares para que la señora Takaishi no viera ni a los Digimon ni a Danny (¿cómo se supone que explicaría su presencia?) tiraron ropa sobre los Digimon, Danny se hizo invisible y cuando el joven rubio abrió la puerta todos tenían una muy fingida cara de no estar haciendo absolutamente nada más que matar el tiempo miserablemente... fingiendo estar enganchados en un juego de ajedrez entre Tai y Sam

"¿van a quedarse a dormir?" preguntó la señora a Tuck y a Sam "para que les avisen a sus padres, ya es un poco tarde"

"esto, si... gracias señora Takaishi" recitaron ambos fingiendo una enorme sonrisa

Ella volvió a cerrar la puerta, todos suspiraron en alivio y luego miraron al reloj que con brillantes números rojos alertaba la hora: la 1 de la mañana, como diablos se había pasado 1 hora, no tenían ni la más pálida idea... todos decidieron ir a dormir, Danny y Tuck se tendrían que quedar en el cuarto del rubio y Sam se quedaría en el cuarto donde dormían las chicas... cuando paso media hora, algunos de ellos seguían despiertos: Danny, Sam, Tuck, Matt, Tai, T.K., Kari y Sora seguían hablando y hablando, los demás se habían sentido muy cansados como para seguir con la plática, también los Digimon se estaban quedando dormidos todo parecía muy normal

"ya van a dar las 2 de la mañana" anunció Patamon con una vocecita somnolienta y todos miraron el reloj

"demonios, que rápido pasa el tiempo" se quejó Tai mientras Kari reprimía un bostezo "esta bien hermanita, ya puedes ir a dormir"

La elegida de la luz sonrió mientras frotaba sus ojos y se ponía en pie para agarrar a Gatomon, Sam se puso de pie también y tomó la chamarra que había puesto para ayudar a cubrir a los Digimon, sólo la había llevado porque había llovido mucho... estaba por irse cuando

"Sam" dijo Gatomon y la aludida se volvió

"dime" dijo con tono medio cansado, Sora y Tucker ya habían salido del cuarto y tanto Tai, como Matt habían ido a cerciorarse de que nadie pudiera ver a los Digimon en caso de entrar al cuarto contiguo, T.K. estaba recogiendo unas cosas del piso y Patamon sobrevolaba con círculos pequeños... Danny tenia la mirada fija en la ventana así que no le dio importancia a lo que fuera que el Digimon le fuese a decir a Sam... hasta que escuchó...

"no, no" dijo Kari mirando a la gótica "este anillo dice tu nombre"

_Anillo_, a Danny le dio un vuelco el corazón, y se volvió esperando no ver lo que creía que iba a ver, desgraciadamente vio lo que no quería ver

La felina digital le estaba tendiendo a la chica ese condenado anillo, Sam lo tomó entre sus manos y lo hizo girar, acto seguido lo guardo en su bolsillo, T.K. murmuró algo inentendible mientras salía con Patamon del cuarto... Kari tenía una rara sonrisa en la cara

"¿te lo dio tu novio?" preguntó y Sam se dio cuenta de que aunque no era tan del tipo de Yolei o Mimi, la pequeña seguía siendo una niña que se emocionaba al ver que alguien tenía un romance con otro alguien

"no, Kari, no tengo novio" la chiquilla alzó una ceja "este anillo es algo del destino" repuso sin mirar a Danny

"okay, te creo" musitó la chica siguiendo con la mirada el punto donde los ojos de Sam se habían detenido "vamos a dormir Gatomon, creo que mañana será un día eterno"

Un silencio tenso, de esos que se cortan con un cuchillo se formó entre el chico fantasma y la gótica, ella estaba por irse cuando lo pensó mejor y puso el anillo sobre su palma, para dárselo a Danny

"no creo que a Valerie le hubiera gustado este anillo" repuso vagamente "pero, sigue siendo tuyo, así que creo que debo devolvertelo, aunque tal vez quieras que lo siga conservando"

Danny se había quedado sin palabras, no encontraba nada lógico en lo que le habría gustado decir

"Sam yo" las palabras estaban eclipsadas por algo "hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte" suspiró finalmente

Sam puso su mano en la espalda del Halfa para demostrarle que podía confíar en ella, Danny sonrió y un leve sonrojo iluminó de carmesí las mejillas de ambos... Sam ahora bajo la mirada como si hubiese encontrado algo absolutamente fascinante en el piso

Danny suspiró, no quería, mejor dicho, si quería hacer lo que su corazón le pedía hacer pero no estaba seguro de como lo tomaría Sam, volvió a tomar aire y sujetó la barbilla de su mejor amiga de toda la vida para que sus ojos se encontraran, clavaron su mirada en el otro por un lapso indefinido... ninguno de los dos queriendo decir nada que molestara ese momento... los nervios de enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo, no eran nada comparados con el revoloteo que ahora sentía en el estómago ni con el hecho de que un nudo muy fuerte le estuviera cerrando la garganta... tomó aire por 3ra vez en poco o mucho tiempo y se comenzó a acercar a la chica, Sam sentía que su mente se había ido a algún otro lado, puesto que era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera la idea de tener los labios de Danny sobre los suyos, cuando estaban a milimetros de distancia, notó que el chico se había detenido y tuvo miedo de que se estuviera retractando así que sin decir agua va fue ella misma la que unió sus labios... las manos de Danny acariciaron sus mejillas mientras ella sólo podía concentrarse en ese beso... el primer beso... de súbito aquel beso cruelmente arrancado quedaba borrado de tajo y sólo quedaba la dulzura de este momento... no quería que acabara nunca...

"Kari tiene razón" dijo cuando se separaron a tomar aire, recargando sus frentes "mañana será un día agitado"

Danny la observó y se mordió el labio, pero ninguno quiso mencionar el tema del beso, hasta que fuese prudente

"hasta ma- hasta dentro de unas horas" suspiró el Halfa al recordar que técnicamente ya era mañana

Sam sonrió y se marchó al otro cuarto, mientras caminaba se llevó una mano a los labios para cerciorarse de tener todavía esa calidez... Danny simplemente pensó que la vida estaba siendo amable con él...

**Continuará  
Kozumy  
WUAC member**


	9. VIII: Un Pequeño Y Triste Secreto

**N/A: y llegué a escribir esto que esta cortito pero bueno, algo es algo... ando medio fumada hoy... jeje**

**Cap. 9: Un Pequeño Y Triste Secreto**

El fin de semana llegó no se supo como, tal vez, se fue rápidamente mientras averiguaban porque Dan aún no daba señales de estar tramando algo malo, aunque todavía no lograban contactar a Masters tampoco, ese día estaban, como siempre, en casa de T.K., la madre del joven había tenido que permanecer todo el tiempo en la oficina pero como la casa estaba llena de gente no se preocupaba en lo absoluto, a diferencia de las otras veces, en esta ocasión todos estaban alegremente dispersos en la sala... que era muy amplia

"ay ojalá todos los días fueran así de tranquilos" suspiró Yolei medio adormecida por el calor que había en el ambiente

"la vida sería tan relajante" le contestó Izzy reprimiendo un bostezo

"¿alguien además de ellos tiene sueño?" preguntó Tai sonriendo, los demás también sonrieron, el ambiente era idilico para una siesta

"¿podemos ver algo en la tele?" pidió Davis haciendo esfuerzos por no dormirse

"no vayan a poner noticias, por favor, hoy no" pidió Mimi

"¿y entonces que quieres ver?" preguntó Cody alzando una ceja

"yo que sé, videos, caricaturas... una película"

El joven rubio tomó el control y se lo paso a Kari, la chica alzó la mirada e hizo una pregunta silenciosa

"confío en tu buen juicio de elección" se limitó a decir el portador de la esperanza

La joven Yagami sonrió y comenzó a cambiar los canales sin lograr encontrar nada que fuese de su agrado... los demás se observaban para evitar esa dulce somnolencia, aunque en realidad miraban a Danny quien tenía una cara de sueño y parecía estar luchando no contra la somnolencia, sino contra el impulso de acomodar su cabeza sobre el regazo de Sam para dormir un rato, ambos habían pasado toda una media hora lanzándose miraditas de soslayo y sonrojándose... mientras tanto Matt, quien había estado en el cuarto de su hermano, salía de este con un CD entre sus manos

"¿desde cuando te gusta este tipo de música?" preguntó aún con la mirada fija en el CD

T.K. se sonrojó "yo que sé, desde que escuche las letras, son bastante buenas"

Matt le sonrió y le pasó el CD sugiriendo que si no había nada bueno en la tele podrían escucharlo

"¿Evanescence?" preguntó Sora quien había alcanzado a ver la portada "creo que me suenan, pero creo que no los he oído"

"ah miren" dijo Kari y señaló a la pantalla, justamente estaban dando un video de ellos, que por cierto estaba por concluir

En la escena se veía a una mujer emergiendo del agua y al mismo tiempo emergiendo de un mar de fans vampíricos y siendo llevada por ese mismo mar mientras su voz sonaba

_I'm... dying... again...  
I'm going under!!!  
Drowning in you... I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
I'm going under... I'm going under!_

"wow, el pequeño T.K. esta creciendo y revela que sus gustos musicales han cambiado y mucho" dijo Tai y el sonrojo volvió a iluminar las mejillas del chico

"no es un poco... ehm ¿darkie?" preguntó Kari mirando a su amigo

"claro que no" dijo él rodando los ojos, "es lo que todos piensan"

Kari apagó la tele puesto que no había nada mejor que ver y el joven portador de la esperanza puso el CD, con las manos un poco temblorosas, su hermano mayor empezó a leer las letras de las canciones antes de que comenzaran a sonar... alzaba la ceja de cuando en cuando y luego al ver a Sam quien hacía una pregunta con la mirada, le paso las letras

"ehm" dijo la gótica "¿puedes poner la número 9?" pidió "por favor"

T.K. hizo lo que ella le pidió... al principio sonó la musiquilla lenta, calmada, y luego todos se volvieron hacia Sam quien había cerrado los ojos mientras canturreaba, al principio en voz baja pero luego aumentando la intensidad...

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide... don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday..._

La música concluyó, Sam tenía los ojos aún cerrados y todos la miraban con una cara que sugería muchas cosas... Danny y Tuck intercambiaron una mirada y luego la siguieron viendo esperando a que abriera los ojos o algo... el único que agacho la mirada cuando ella abrió los ojos y los clavó en el piso, fue T.K.

"lo siento" dijo y todos giraron el cuello para verlo, evidentemente confundidos "no lo sabía Sam"

La gótica asintió lentamente y luego se puso en pie de golpe "¿puedo usar tu baño?" su voz sonaba quebrada y salió sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, ahora todas las miradas recayeron en él, quien se limitó a suspirar y a poner pausa... Sora, quien tenía las letras en las manos pareció entender y observó a T.K., luego se fue por donde se había ido la gótica, todos pusieron la misma cara de confusión...

"okay" dijo Davis "¿qué clase de conexión telepática de la que fuimos excluidos fue esta?"

"la canción es triste, emotiva y todo eso pero no veo porque tuvieras que decirle a Sam que lo sentías" dijo Ken

Yolei, Kari y Mimi leían la letra como si en esas pequeñas frases fueran a encontrar una explicación coherente... T.K. se encogió de hombros "Amy, es decir la vocalista, escribió esa canción para su hermana menor" explicó

"¿o sea?" preguntó Cody

"su hermana menor murió ¿no es un poco evidente?" las chicas analizaron de nuevo la letra y entonces le vieron sentido, pero eso seguía sin explicar la extraña actitud de Sam que ni siquiera sus mejores amigos lograban entender... luego de 15 minutos de extremo silencio, Sora y Sam regresaron a la sala, la gótica con los ojos brillantes como si hubiera estado llorando... eso alarmó a Danny y a Tuck, su amiga no lloraba con facilidad, de hecho, su amiga no lloraba en absoluto... nadie quiso preguntar nada

"tienes buen gusto T.K." dijo con la voz bastante frágil "ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme"

"te acompaño" dijo Danny y de inmediato salió con ella "nos vemos luego"

Tuck salió 4 minutos después, los elegidos seguían mirando a Sora, quien seguía con la mirada el punto por donde se habían marchado,

"¿qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Matt perplejo

"es algo que creo que a Sam le toca decir," dijo Sora con cierta pena "y dinos T.K. ¿desde cuando decidiste que te gusta su música?" preguntó

"no sé, pero es bastante interesante" repuso aquel y dejo que el ambiente se llenara un poco con los acordes de _Everybody's Fool_...

Sam y Danny llevaban caminando un buen rato pero no parecían dispuestos a ir a casa de la gótica, quien no decía ni media palabra

"¿Sam?" se aventuró el Halfa "¿estás bien?"

Ella se encogió de hombros

"Sam... sabes que puedes confíar en mí"

"yo sé Danny y te lo agradezco, es sólo que... me gustaría no hablar de eso" dijo y Danny la observó, ella reparo en esa mirada "no es por desconfianza, es que" la mirada del chico fantasma la derretía "yo..."

Danny le sonrió para alentarla

"yo no debería haber sido hija única" repuso tristemente "cuando era niña, _tuve_ una hermana"

"no lo sabía"

"bueno es lógico... ella murió... y parece que mis padres la olvidaron con rápidez... y pensé que yo también la había olvidado pero... creo que la canción me hizo recordarla" explicó

"¿cuando?"

"yo estaba por cumplir 7 años y ella tenía 5, era muy pequeña... fue bastante dramático"

"¿por eso te volviste gótica?"

"no lo sé, tal vez, tal vez sólo fue mi modo de rebelarme contra las ideologías de mis padres"

"¿cómo se llamaba?"

"Lilith" dijo y bajó la mirada "se llamaba Lilith"

Se quedaron callados, un cierto golpeteo de culpa resonaba en el pecho de Danny... se fijo en la taciturna figura de la chica que siempre había sido su mejor amiga desde segundo grado... ahora ambos estaban por entrar al décimo grado y recién se daba cuenta de que apenas la conocía, sabía que era ultra-reciclo-vegetariana y que era gótica, y que le gustaba la música de Dumpty Humpty y que no se llevaba bien con sus padres y que era una buena estudiante y que era la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener...

Pero no conocía su libro favorito, ni su escritor favorito, o su película favorita ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el negro y el púrpura fuesen sus colores favoritos por mucho que los usara, no sabía si había alguna flor, algún animal que le gustase más que los demás, cuales eran realmente sus planes para el futuro y aunque todos esos detallitos fuesen un tanto cursis, sabía que serían algo que Sam apreciaría que él supiera porque a pesar de que era más especial que las demás, su Sam seguía siendo una chica.

Quizás lo peor era recién enterarse de una parte de la vida de Sam que ni siquiera se imaginaba, 2 años no eran demasiada diferencia entre 2 niños y seguramente ella recordaría muchas cosas de su hermana muerta... se mordió el labio para apaciguar su sentimiento de culpa por no haber sabido algo tan importante... cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Sam tratando infructuosamente de calmar el llanto que pugnaba por correr por sus mejillas

"si quieres llorar"

"lo siento, por estos días me entra ese sentimiento... pero nunca antes me había puesto tan sensible... malditas hormonas" musitó en voz baja y Danny la abrazó

"gracias Danny... gracias" le dijo desde el abrazo "gracias por estar aquí por mí"

"es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber tenido la descortesía de no saber nada de ese pasado tuyo"

"supongo que tal vez debí comentarles algo"

"ya lo harás cuando sientas que es el momento"

Sam sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acto raro en ella, pero en ese momento no deseaba nada más que compartir un momento tierno con el chico que quería y que estaba segura que compartía sus sentimientos puesto que aquel beso había significado algo ¿verdad?... no, aún no era tiempo de hablar de sentimientos, al menos hasta que ambos estuvieran seguros o hasta que el peligro eminente hubiese pasado...

"¿ahora quieres ir a tu casa?" preguntó Danny

"la verdad no, pero bueno, supongo que tengo que ir" Sam sonrió

"si, o de lo contrario tus padres seguirán pensando que soy una mala influencia para ti y pedirán otra orden de restricción"

Sam volvió a sonreír y siguieron su camino, Danny la tomó de la mano y no la soltó hasta que hubieran llegado a su destino...

**Continuará  
Kozumy  
WUAC member**

**ps. lo de la hermana fue una fumada mía que se me ocurrió hoy jeje y lo de usar a Evanescence, bueno, además de TR es mi grupo favorito y admiro mucho a Amy Lee... no use TR porque ya nuestra Jess esta escribiendo con ellos ¿right?... así que nada, además el disco Fallen es bastante bueno  
ps. 2. los cambios de humor son algo que a veces no me gusta de la adolescencia...**


	10. IX: Al Caer La Tarde

**N/A: sin comentarios**

**Cap. IX: Al Caer La Tarde**

Lágrimas violentas corrían por las mejillas de Sam, Danny¿dónde¿cómo¿cuándo¿por qué?... se retorcía las manos mientras esperaba, algún signo, alguna señal, todos los elegidos estaban igual que ella, no igual no, nadie lo amaba tanto como ella... se volvió y observó que todas las chicas tenían los ojos arrasados en llanto, Tuck también lloraba, y los chicos no parecían dar crédito... no, no era posible... no podía ser así... la tarde comenzaba a declinar suavemente como si temiera algo... el silencio se apodero de sus corazones y mil veces unos brazos impidieron que Sam fuese corriendo a _aquel _lugar

"déjame ir" le exigió a Matt quien movió negativamente la cabeza, por enésima vez

"es peligroso" se limitó a decir "él no quería que ninguno de nosotros estuviera allí"

"él no podía saber que esto iba a suceder ¿verdad?" preguntó Cody con un nudo en la garganta

"no, Danny, no... él jamás" las lágrimas ahogaban la voz de Sam quien ahora sentía sus piernas flaquear, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba era como una lenta puñalada a su atribulado corazón... ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto?... observando las noticias, con el corazón en un puño... ¿cómo era que Danny no estaba con ellos?... ¿cómo iban a hablar con Maddie y Jack?... ¿cómo decirle a Jazz que su hermano ya no podría regresar?... ¿cómo?

_FLASHBACK  
... Danny daba vueltas por la pieza y parecía que fuese a hacer un agujero en el piso, Sam y Tuck lo observaban, los elegidos estaban en el Digimundo, habían tenido que hacer un viaje de emergencia_

_"se están tardando demasiado" se quejó el ojiazul "debí haber ido con ellos"_

_"Danny, no te sientas el héroe de todo, seguramente ellos encontrarán el modo de sortear las dificultades que se les presenten" dijo Tuck serenamente_

_"además, tienes que reponer energías" objetó Sam observando a Danny esperando a que se calmara_

_Ninguno de los dos podía adivinar lo que realmente ocultaba la mente del chico fantasma, todos los pensamientos que habían estado rondado su mente desde la noche anterior, desde la última visita a Clockwork... lanzó un suspiro prolongado y se dejó caer en el piso como si estudiara la posibilidad de quedarse ahí por tiempo indefinido... un brillo inundó el cuarto y Danny alzó la mirada, al fin habían llegado y a juzgar por sus rostros, todos tenían cara de haber recibido una increíble paliza, pero sonreían pese a todo... _

_"bueno, Etemon y Demidevimon son cosa del pasado" suspiró Davis secando el sudor de su frente con optimismo_

_"recuperamos una zona importante" sonrió Kari mirando a su hermano "debemos encargarnos ahora de otros puntos básicos, pero al menos, los Digimon siguen confiando en nosotros"_

_"bueno la mayoría" corrigió T.K. "¿y ustedes que han hecho?"_

_"matar el tiempo miserablemente" suspiró Danny con cierto tono de apatía_

_"que aburrido" dijo Mimi "¿qué se les ocurre hacer ahora?, no falta mucho para que salga el sol"_

_Danny giró el cuello hacia la ventana con tal brusquedad que podría jurarse que se había hecho daño... se sobó el cuello y siguio con la mirada el color lila que teñía el cielo de leves destellos de luz solar... el sol se alzaba imponente sobre el espacio con un color naranja brillante increíble... parecía mágico... _

_"dormir no sería mala idea" bostezó Tuck "podemos despertar en unas 2 o 3 horas"_

_Todos sonrieron, si, las 9 de la mañana serían ideales para despertar... así que se dirigieron a sus cuartos a descansar un rato, Sam y Tuck los siguieron, Danny se quedó mirando el cielo y optó también por recuperar sus fuerzas, sabía que lo que_ _venía a continuación no habría de ser agradable.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La imágen de la televisión mostró un montón de ruinas, el corazón de Sam se encogió, tenía miedo de escuchar algo que su mente se negaba a aceptar, un hombre con un micrófono tragó saliva antes de comenzar a narrar

"bueno, querida gente, las autoridades no parecen saber que pudo haber provocado esta extraña explosión del edificio que esta, bueno estaba a mis espaldas, pero el alcalde Masters ha prometido investigar a fondo esta situación" seguía diciendo el hombre "este era un edificio viejo y aparentemente no había nadie en él... sin embargo" una persona se acercó corriendo y le dijo algo al oído mientras señalaba frenéticamente al edificio, el hombre frunció el ceño

"como noticia importante, tenemos que por desgracia, hay una persona desaparecida, mi estimado público, nos acaban de confirmar el ingreso de un adolescente a la zona de riesgo y al parecer el joven no salió del edificio antes del derrumbe, en cuanto consigamos más datos se los haremos saber" la imágen se esfumó

"gracias por la información, seguiremos en contacto" decía una mujer "y ahora con respecto al clima..."

_Click_

T.K. había callado a la mujer mientras arrojaba el control a la cama con las manos temblorosas, para esas alturas Sam se había caído de rodillas al piso y a pesar de ser más alto y más fuerte que ella, Matt no parecía capaz de hacer nada por ponerla en pie... nadie parecía capaz de creer en lo que estaban viendo

_FLASHBACK  
Su sueño reparador se prolongó y cuando finalmente abrieron los ojos fue porque la mamá de T.K. estaba parada frente a ellos, Danny fue el primero en verla_

_"bnsdias" dijo con tono adormilado, la mujer sonrió_

_T.K. abrió los ojos y repitió algo más o menos similar_

_"cariño, si quieren pueden seguir durmiendo, pero después de comer algo ¿okay?" dijo con ternura mientras procedía a despertar a Matt y a Tai quienes dormían más profundamente "son las 2 de la tarde amor"_

_T.K. casi se cayó de la cama y Danny se puso en pie de un brinco, no sabía a donde se había ido el día... ¿2 de la tarde?... menos mal que se iban a levantar a las 9... habían dormido 5 horas más, sentados a la mesa del comedor, todos lucían ligeramente avergonzados por haberse quedado dormidos_

_"esta bien que duerman niños" decía la señora Takaishi mientras ponía más arroz en sus platos "los adolescentes necesitan descansar, aprovechen ahora que tienen tiempo"_

_"gracias señora Takaishi" dijeron todos como si recitaran_

_"ah por cierto habló Naomí, dijo que ellos y los señores Inoue irían a Kyoto a reunirse con los señores Takenouchi" expusó "y parece que volveran en un par de semanas"_

_"genial" dijeron al unísono Tai, Kari, Yolei y Sora_

_"¿algo más?" preguntó T.K. mirando a su madre_

_"bueno, creo que quieren hacer otra gran remodelación en Hikarigaoka" completó ella animadamente "bueno chicos, ya saben se quedan en su casa"_

_"gracias"_

_Terminaron de comer y luego de ayudar a T.K. a recoger y a lavar los platos, vasos y demás, se sentaron en la sala... Danny lucía ligeramente ansioso, Clockwork le había dicho que se preparara, puesto que_ algo ocurriría al caer la tarde_... eso lo tenía un tanto nervioso, un tanto intranquilo... hablaron por un largo rato, hasta que el reloj leyó las cinco y media, entonces Danny se puso en pie de un brinco alarmando a todos_

_"¿qué ocurre?"_

_"chicos, tengo que irme,_ alguien _me espera" dijo con la voz lo más calmada que pudo "creo que el tiempo esta llegando"_

_"Danny, no es posible, no, es muy precipitado" balbuceó Sam incoherentemente_

_"Sam, Clockwork dijo que algo ocurriría hoy al caer la tarde, él nunca se equivoca, nunca, lo más seguro es que la batalla comiencé ahora y si es así no tengo miedo"_

_Todos iban a abrir la boca para protestar "no quiero que nadie, repito nadie, me siga, no quiero enfadarme por eso con ustedes"_ _dijo vagamente "Sam, tú tampoco vendrás, esto lo tengo que hacer solo" dijo poniendo un enfásis doloroso en la última palabra_

_"pero Danny"_

_"pero nada"_

_"pero"_

_"dije que nada, esta decisión la tomé desde hace mucho y no pienso retractarme" les dirigió una última mirada y cerró los ojos, los aros azules rodearon su cuerpo y lo hicieron transformarse "cuídense y no me vayan a buscar, es en serio, no me obliguen a congelarlos"_

_Y así se había ido, volando sobre el cielo de Amity Park, a las seis en punto de la tarde... con las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación consigo mismo... tenía miedo de las consecuencias catastróficas que ello le pudiera acarrear... pero no había vuelta de hoja._

_Si, una batalla se había librado, Dan le había dado una paliza terrible, pero tampoco había quedado impune, ambos estaban agotados como para seguir, y entonces Dan lo lanzó hacia ese viejo edificio, de algún modo todo estaba dispuesto como Clockwork había previsto, pero él estaba demasiado cansado... ya no podía dar un paso más, sabía que ese lugar iba a explotar, corrección, lo iban a hacer explotar, pero ya_ _realmente no le importaba en absoluto...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ahora nadie podía quitar la vista de ese edificio derrumbado, como si algo fuese a pasar, como si... el reportero regresó con una mirada algo sorprendida, de inmediato el portador de la esperanza puso el volumen, y todos contuvieron el aliento por lo que parecieron ser horas

"y hemos encontrado finalmente el nombre del joven que entró en el edificio" antes de que pudiera seguir hablando ocurrió algo espantoso, las ruinas se prendieron fuego, como si alguien hubiese decidido quemar el interior de la destrucción, el reportero se llevó el susto de su vida, pronto sólo quedaron cenizas "ese joven se llama... se llamaba, bueno," tomó aire mientras luchaba por quitar la vista de las cenizas "Daniel Fenton"

Un grito agudo escapó de los labios de Sam, no podía ser, no podía ser, no él... ella no era la única que lloraba, el celular de Tuck sonó y este contestó con la voz quebrada

"¿se... señora Fenton?" cerró los ojos "no, Danny, no, él no esta con nosotros"

Apartó el aparato de su oído mientras sonaba un grito muy fuerte, T.K. ya había apagado el televisor, los Digimon lucían confundidos, las chicas trataban de controlar el llanto, los chicos trataban de consolarlas... Sam lucía más pálida que nunca, sus ojos estaban hinchados... ¿por qué se había ido sin dejarle decir lo mucho que lo amaba?... ¿por qué la vida había sido tan cruel?... se llevó las manos a la boca y sollozó quedamente... luego del misterioso fuego, era imposible que quedara rastro de nada...

Cuando se reunieron con los padres y hermana de Danny... no había palabras para describir el dolor que se sentía en el ambiente... ellos junto con Sam y Tuck se fueron a casa para tratar de asimilar lo sucedido...

"no lo puedo creer todavía" decía Mimi al cabo de una hora

"no suena lógico" corroboró Kari hipando

"¿era necesario que fuese tan heroico?" preguntó Davis dando un golpe a la mesa "lo siento T.K."

"al menos tuvo razón, Clockwork tuvo razón" dijo T.K. mirando el cielo, ya estaba por teñirse de noche

Todos observaron el cielo... era verdad, algo iba a suceder... y había sucedido, justamente, al caer la tarde...

**Continuará  
Kozumy  
WUAC member**


	11. X: Inesperada Recepción

**N/A: considerando la ausencia de reviews al cap. anterior me estoy portando muy bien con uds.**

**Cap. X: Inesperada Recepción**

... un ruido le hizo girar la cabeza, wow, todo daba vueltas, apretó los ojos, y luego movió la mirada hacia algún lado, supo que su cuerpo yacía sobre una cama, una mullida cama, por cierto, pero que no reconocía como suya... tragó saliva y pensó que debió de haber pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que había tomado bocado... abrió los ojos plenamente y se llevó un susto... delante de él estaban sus queridos enemigos

"al fin despiertas Daniel" dijo Plasmius como si en verdad se alegrara

"pensamos que tardarías más" dijo Ember con un gesto de su mano "lindos pectorales" susurró y Danny se sonrojó, luego notó que estaba semidesnudo y se subió la manta hasta la barbilla provocando la risa de las fantasmas

"no es nada que no hayamos visto ya" dijo Kitty riendo más pronunciadamente y Johnny 13 le dirigió una mirada llena de celos

"chicas, van a aturdirlo" dijo la voz de Clockwork frente a él en su forma infantil

"¿qué diablos?" Danny lucía extrañamente sorprendido "¿qué paso?"

"has estado durmiendo" dijo Vlad "por 5 días"

"126 horas, 38 minutos y 45 segundos para ser más exactos" corrigió Clockwork "lo cual ha sido positivo puesto que luego de haber gastado tal cantidad de energía tu organismo se esta recuperando"

"pero, no entiendo" dijo Danny "yo, estaba en aquel edificio"

"no creías que el famoso héroe iba a morir de un modo tan simple" comentó Skulker "¿verdad?"

"pensé que habían rechazado mi oferta"

"tuvimos que reconsiderar primito" dijo Dani "siento un poco lo del otro día"

"tus padres, tus amigos, todo el pueblo piensa que Daniel Fenton murió... luego del incendio que consumió los despojos, consideraron imposible que alguien siguiera viviendo... de algún modo es mejor así, de ese modo, Dan no podrá utilizar tu cuerpo adolescente para hacer daño y estara un poco atrapado" explicó Clockwork

"¿y qué se supone que voy a hacer?"

"entrenar bobo ¿qué otra cosa?" preguntó Spectra mirándolo "vamos, se supone que eres un chico listo"

"entranarás con nosotros" informó Vlad y Danny pensó qeu estaba entrando en una pesadilla "la fuerza de tus poderes, y nuestras habilidades combinadas tendrán que bastar para darle a tu futuro alterno una paliza que jamás podrá olvidar"

"así que ¿tregua?" preguntó Ember

"tregua" repuso Danny sonriendo un poco más animado "pero dime Clockwork, si ellos creen que he muerto ¿no será un poco raro verme regresar?"

"no regresarás hasta que ellos estén preparados para aceptar que no habías muerto, y no puedes regresar especialmente hoy"

"¿por?"

"hoy es tu 'entierro'"

---

**Amity Park**

La casa de los Fenton lucía más lúgubre que nunca, y por primera vez Jack se quitó ese traje naranja tan característico suyo para ponerse un traje igual, sólo que negro, Maddie también vestía de negro y tenía la mirada clavada en una de las tantas fotos de Danny que habían en la repisa: había una foto de ella embarazada con Jazz tocando suavemente su vientre, fotos de Danny siendo un bebé, un niño de 5, 8, 11, 14 años... era increíble que la última fotografía que tuvieran de él fuese de unos meses atrás, cuando estaba con Tuck y Sam en algún lugar divertido para tomar una foto... era increíble que sus 15 años de vida ya no estuvieran ahí... la mujer no pudo reprimir el llanto y abrazó la foto de su 'pequeño niño' mientras las lágrimas corrían desesperadas por su rostro

Jazz bajó por las escaleras, también ella vestía de negro, incluso la cinta de su cabello era negra, parecía doblemente deprimida, ahora que Danny Fenton se había ido, era lógico suponer que Danny Phantom estaría junto a ellos, pero ya habían pasado 5 días y comenzaba a dudar que la mitad fantasma de su hermano regresara... no, no se había atrevido a contarles ese detalle

"lo peor de todo esto" decía Maddie "es que ni siquiera podemos tener un cuerpo que llorar"

"lo sé, linda" decía Jack "pero¿qué demonios hacía Danny en ese lugar?"

Honestamente, nadie lo sabía... al poco rato sonó el timbre y entraron Tuck y Sam, aunque en realidad Tuck llevaba a Sam puesto que la gótica estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera podía llorar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer absolutamente nada... sólo susurrar el nombre de Danny cada 15 segundos... todos la observaron con pesar

"¿puedo ir a su cuarto?" pidió en voz casi inaudible... Maddie asintió y más tardo en terminar de dar su permiso que Sam en subir las escaleras prácticamente volando... abrió la puerta y sintió su corazón quebrarse al notar que no estaba, que tal vez jamás regresara, si hubiese logrado escapar, ya estaría ahí ¿verdad?... pero no era así, entonces tal vez en verdad estaría muerto pero ni siquiera habría deseado quedarse como fantasma...

Se dejó sumir en su propia tristeza...

El servicio fúnebre fue simple, sencillo, poco concurrido, sólo asistieron los que de verdad lo habían querido, así que de hecho no era mucha gente, los elegidos habían preferido dejar ese momento para la familia de Danny... se sentían como extraños entre ese dolor...

---

"Sam, Tuck" dijo Tai yendo hacia ellos una semana luego del funeral de Danny "nosotros debemos volver a Japón"

Ambos asintieron comprensivamente "¿volveremos a verlos?" preguntaron

"yo me voy a quedar," dijo T.K. "y Mimi, podrá venir de visita"

"podrán saber por T.K. como van las cosas en el Digimundo" apuntó Kari débilmente

Fue una despedida triste, de algún modo quedaba la sensación de faltaba alguien del cual despedirse, pero despedirse de un muerto era imposible... la vida siempre debía de seguir... eso siempre pasaba, la vida seguía... la vida seguía...

---

"no creo que me alcancé la mitad de vida humana que tengo" pensaba Danny dejándose caer en la cama, "y yo que pensaba que tener a Lancer como maestro era una pesadilla"

Una semana de entrenamiento había bastado para que Danny sintiera como si le hubieran pasado encima: 6 automóviles, 5 tanques de guerra, 4 camiones, 3 helicópteros, 2 vagones de tren y el Titanic ... cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en dormir... realmente lo iba a necesitar...

---

"¿segura que estás bien Sam?" preguntó Tuck tentativamente en casa de T.K., que ahora lucía muy vacía

"no, Tuck, no estoy bien" dijo ella "¿cómo puedo estar bien si mi nov... mi mejor amigo falleció?"

"¿eran novios?" preguntó Tuck abriendo la boca

"no, no lo eramos... pero él y yo... en este mismo cuarto él me besó y yo lo besé... no sé como puedo estar aquí sin sentir el deseo de buscarlo"

"él sabia que lo querías"

"él se fue y nunca pudimos decir algo que realmente fuera prudente" sollozó ella "y ahora jamás lo volveré a ver"

Tucker no encontraba palabras para consolar a su amiga... en realidad él tampoco podía aceptar que Danny hubiera muerto, pero todo apuntaba a que así había sido en efecto...

**Continuará  
Kozumy  
WUAC member**


	12. XI: Entrenamientos Y Recuerdos

**N/A. espero que esto no los extrañe, 3 caps en poco tiempo, nótese qeu quiero concluir el fic lo antes posible... en fin, gracias a mi hasta ahora 1 lectora de caps pasados...**

**Cap. XI: Entrenamientos Y Recuerdos**

"¡ya entendí!" gritaba un muy enojado Danny mientras esquivaba un ataque lanzado por Vlad Plasmius

"pues demuéstralo Daniel" le replicó mientras un rayo golpeaba al adolescente en el abdomen

Eso le cortó la respiración por un segundo y tardó otro segundo en ponerse de pie, respirando entrecortadamente, Plasmius le dirigió una mirada llena de absoluto desprecio

"no veo como piensas destruir a tu yo futuro" dijo agriamente "si estás mostrando una debilidad que no te conocía"

"no soy débil" se quejó Danny fulminándolo con la mirada

"entonces supera esto" se dividió en 4 Plasmius que lanzaron un ataque colectivo, Danny dejó escapar un grito, la verdad era que estaba muy agotado, el entrenamiento había sido desde la mañana y había involucrado los ataques de Skulker, Vortex, Spectra, Desiree, Dani y ahora Plasmius, suficiente para agotar a cualquiera ¿no?

"¡no soy débil!" gritó Danny al tiempo que con los ojos cerrados lograba dividirse a sí mismo en 4, le había costado pero lo estaba logrando

"eso es Danny" lo alentó la voz de Clockwork salida de algún lado

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza logro que sus copias y él lanzaran un ataque a Plasmius, finalmente dándole su merecido, aunque eso lo había agotado sobremanera

"te felicito Daniel" dijo Vlad resoplando "hiciste un poco más que ayer"

"te dije que no era débil" suspiró Danny volviendo a su forma humana

"suficiente entrenamiento por hoy" sentenció el amo del tiempo en su forma adulta joven, los fantasmas salieron de donde estaban y comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que le hacía falta a Danny por entrenar

Unos opinaban que debía mejorar ya su destreza, ya su fuerza, ya su agilidad, ya el control de sus emociones... pero luego lo alentaron a comer, el humano estaba literalmente muerto de cansancio, sentía que sus músculos lo iban a traicionar de un momento a otro...

De pronto notó sobre sí la mirada de alguien, alzó los ojos y notó fija en él la mirada de Ember, la fantasma tenía un brillo muy raro en los ojos..._ ¿serán lágrimas?_, pensó Danny, no, los fantasmas no lloran, la fantasma notó que Danny la miraba y esquivó su mirada yendo al punto contrario, Kitty miraba de soslayo a su amiga y al chico fantasma

"eres poco delicado" le espetó y Danny se quedó con cara de no entender nada

"¿qué se supone que hice?" preguntó airado

"nada, lo siento, a veces me gustaría culpar a otros por lo que... olvídalo" la fantasma de cabello verde se dirigió donde la peliazul

A esas alturas Danny no era el único que no entendía un comino, observó al resto de los fantasmas y todos tenían la misma expresión de perplejidad, Desiree observaba a las chicas, ella y Spectra parecían entender más que los demás

"ella también fue humana" explicó la fantasma de los deseos "alguna vez"

Danny guardó silencio, nunca se había preguntado cuantos de sus enemigos habrían vivido alguna vez en la Tierra como humanos, como él... conocía la historia de Desiree, pero nada más... las fantasmas que se habían alejado se acercaron y Ember comenzó a tocar su guitarra, Danny regresó a su forma fantasma por pura precaución, la peliazul siguió afinando su instrumento y Kitty se acercó a Johnny, Danny apartó la vista al ver que se iban a besar

"¿nunca le pusiste atención a mi canción?" le preguntó Ember distraídamente a Danny

"no" reconoció este honestamente "estaba bajo tu hechizo completamente enamorado de Sam ¿recuerdas?"

"ah si, pero no todo es culpa mía, yo sólo contribuí un poco" explicó "tus sentimientos ya estaban ahí"

Danny se sonrojó al notar lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Ember, quien sonrió con suficiencia "bueno" dijo ella "supongo que ahora podré cantar mi canción, si no les molesta claro"

Ninguno hizó signos de protesta, más bien se acomodaron para escuchar mejor, especialmente Skulker quien tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de comprender bien la canción de su chica, ella dibujo una triste sonrisa en su cara y afinó la guitarra

"esta canción la empecé a componer cuando tenía 16 años, pero la había dejado guardada en un cajón puesto que me quedé sin ideas, la terminé de escribir un año después, cuando alguien me rompió el corazón, cuando decidí que no iba a dejar que nadie se olvidara de mí, como él lo hizo... supongo que debo agradecerle" sonrió más pronunciadamente y Danny sintió algo parecido a la compasión por ella mientras esperaba que su voz sonara... así fue como Ember comenzó a cantar

_It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call_

_Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name_

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

_Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!_

Cuando concluyó la canción Danny sentía su boca abierta así que la cerró mientras analizaba cada una de las palabras, ya no era tan distraído como para no saber que alguien había jugado con ella y la había olvidado, era terrible... Ember alzó la mirada y dejó que la aplaudieran por un buen rato, ese brillo malvado en su mirada era incomparable

"¿qué le hiciste?" preguntó Dani sobrecogida

"nada," dijo ella "simplemente los dejé que se quemaran en una vieja casa que ardió toda la noche, bueno, no fue tan malo, me quemé con ellos" apuntó fríamente

"¿ellos?" volvió a preguntar la pequeña

"si, ese bastardo y la boba que consiguió para... bueno, ustedes entienden" estiró los brazos en señal de cansancio "ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer"

Skulker la siguió y pronto todos los fantasmas ya se habían ido, sólo quedaban Clockwork, Dani y Danny quien seguía en shock ante la canción... su 'prima' le golpeó el brazo para hacerlo reaccionar

"ouch" se quejó "¿por qué hiciste eso?"

"porque estabas como ido,"

"vamos, ambos deben descansar" dijo Clockwork y los dos lo siguieron

Durante un buen rato la imágen de Sam no dejó de cruzar la mente del Halfa... la extrañaba demasiado... demasiado... así pasaron 5 meses...

---

Nada parecía estar en calma, a pesar de haber transcurrido ya 5 meses, Sam y Tuck y toda la familia Fenton, extrañaban mucho a Danny... lo curioso era que habían dejado de haber ataques fantasma desde entonces, así que la vida era más aburrida... la gótica se sentía triste, fustrada, agobiada... cada vez que estaba sola en su cuarto se echaba a llorar hasta quedarse dormida, sus padres ya no le insistían en que dejara el color negro, así que al menos era algo positivo... pero de todos modos, ella preferiría darle gusto a sus padres con tal vez volver a ver a Danny otra vez...

---

"buenas noticias" dijo Clockwork "hoy podrás descansar un rato, tómate el día, has entrenado como nunca antes"

Danny sonrió, era verdad, había estado sometido al doble de entrenamientos pero ahora era capaz de resistir, sólo que un descanso no le vendría nada mal

"¿puedo ir al Digimundo?" preguntó tímidamente

Clockwork pareció reflexionar y luego asintió "cuida que no te vean, si lo hacen podrían confundirse" dijo aunque sonrió como si supiera que algo de eso iba a ocurrir "aprovecha ahora que la puerta de conexión sigue abierta"

Con una sonrisa y volviéndose invisible Danny cruzó la división y llegó a una parte del Digimundo que no sabía que pudiera existir, era una zona de hielo, y había llegado justo en medio de una batalla, reconoció a sus amigos

"no nos podemos dejar vencer" gritaba Tai pero Danny vio que los Digimon estaban agotados

"resistan chicos" decía Matt "vamos MetalGarurumon"

Sintió coraje contra aquel Digimon que parecía un vampiro "están a punto de morir elegidos" dijo con voz fría "y tú Gatomon serás la que vea como tus patéticos amigos caen uno por uno" con una mano creo una burbuja que rodeo a la felina blanca

"dejala ir" gritó Kari exasperada

"esto te va a encantar Gatomon"

Danny se dio cuenta de que nadie podría auxiliar a Kari, todos, humanos y Digimon, estaban sujetos de brazos y pies por unos Veggiemon malvados, Gatomon miraba horrorizada como el dedo maligno del ser apuntaba hacia la elegida quien le sostenía la mirada con valor, el emblema de su hermano, aunque también había miedo y determinación en su ella, en ese momento el Halfa decidió que no se iba a quedar parado a ver como la mataban, y justo en el momento en que un rayo salió disparado, él también a toda velocidad, tomando a Kari por la cintura, volviendola invisible y cayendo lejos del área de peligro.

El grito de horror que había escapado por los labios de todos, se truncó en un grito de alegría al ver a la elegida ponerse en pie temblando... sus ojos buscaban a su salvador y entonces cayó en la cuenta "gracias, Danny" susurró bajito pero él no la escuchó, estaba ocupado soltando 'sigilosamente' a los demás... ninguno hizo mayor comentario sino que incrementaron la lucha

"nunca vas a volver a amenazar a mi hermana" dijo Tai

Todos los Digimon evolucionaron nuevamente y lanzando ataques combinados, que fueron rematados por una flecha lanzada desde el dedo de Angewomon, dieron fin al malvado Digimon y a su ejército que habían estado torturando a los pacificos habitantes de aquella zona... Danny sonrió al ver que todo había salido bien pero entonces recordó lo que había prometido a Clockwork y regresó a Zona Fantasma a todo volar... Kari tenía la mirada fija en el cielo y sonrió débilmente al ver un destello de luz

"fue Danny ¿verdad?" preguntó T.K.

"eso creo, yo sólo sentí algo frío que me rodeaba la cintura y que me empujaba para salvar mi vida" explicó ella "no pude verlo"

"sólo él pudo habernos soltado" razonó Izzy

"bueno, le debemos un gran favor, pero no podemos decirle a nadie que lo hemos visto" dijo Matt

"es cierto" apoyó Sora "si lo hacemos, sólo lograremos intranquilizarlos"

Todos apoyaron no decir nada a nadie, y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares con la satisfacción de haber derrotado a otro enemigo, T.K. detuvo a Kari antes de que entrara por la puerta

"me alegra que no te haya pasado nada" dijo tomando sus manos y haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

"tuve un poco de miedo, pero Danny me ayudó" dijo ella

"tendré que agradecerle cuando lo vea, Kari, yo" se quedó sin palabras así que decidió improvisar "te veré luego"

Le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, lo cual los puso muy sonrojados, Kari tuvo que regresar a Japón y T.K. a América, al menos ambos tendrían la mente llena de algo más que batallas esa noche... el elegido de la esperanza se topó con Sam y Tuck en la calle, cuando había salido a buscar un poco de aire fresco, se alarmó al ver las ojeras que rodeaban los ojos de la gótica

"hola chicos" saludó inseguro

"hola T.K." saludaron ambos "aburrida noche ¿no?"

"ehm, bueno, yo estuve en el Digimundo" dijo vagamente y ambos lo observaron

"bueno, al menos tú tenías algo que hacer" suspiró Sam "ojalá que Danny estuviera aquí"

El rubio sintió un nudo en el pecho, le costaba trabajo no decirles lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, pero sabía que por seguridad no podía soltarles una noticia de ese calibre así como así, además no estaba seguro de cual era el propósito de Danny, así que se limitó a decir bajamente "ojalá"

Los observó marchar y se preguntó si habría hecho lo correcto...

**Continuará  
Kozumy  
WUAC member  
la canción no es mía, jejejejeje, pero me gusto el contenido, lo siento más aparte leí un fic triste sobre como pudo haber muerto Ember y tenía que incluirlo...**


	13. XII: El Regreso

**N/A: como notarán (si es que leen el fic, últimamente no he visto reviews) estoy trabajando a 1000/ hora en realidad quiero acabar el fic para poder dedicarme a otros negocios (estoy madurando otro fic DP pero tengo que acabar los fics incompletos) además tengo que aprovechar las ráfagas de inspiración...**

**tiene un momento demasiado, demasiado dulce... **

**Cap. XII: El Regreso**

"Daniel, Daniel" una voz lo sacó de su sueño

"uhm" dijo sin abrir los ojos

"es hora, ya es tiempo de que vuelvas y enfrentes a tu futuro en la última batalla"

"genial" repuso vagamente

"tienes que irte y procura recordar que para todos será una sorpresa verte regresar, tan cambiado" dijo Clockwork haciendo enfásis en la última palabra

Danny lanzó un suspiro y abrió los ojos, vio delante de sí a todos los fantasmas que lo habían entrenado luego de su 'muerte', todos le miraban fijamente, especialmente sus enemigas, antiguas entrenadoras, a Danny no se le escapó esa mirada y sonrió para sí mismo, ya había dejado de sonrojarse hacía un buen rato... alzó la vista y la clavó en Clockwork

"¿te importa si tomo un baño antes de partir?" preguntó y el amo del tiempo sonrió

"por supuesto que no" los fantasmas tomaron eso como un 'nos vemos' y salieron del lugar, las que se quedaron un poco rezagadas fueron las fantasmas

"lo siento damas, pero no me interesa que especialmente hoy me vean desnudo" expusó Danny y ellas sonrieron como si aquella no hubiera sido la única ocasión en que se habían deleitado visualmente con sus encantos masculinos

Y vaya encantos...

En aquel cuarto había una tina llena al borde de agua caliente, Danny volvió invisible su ropa y se deshizó de ella para entrar al agua... dejo que el esta lamiera calladamente su piel y sintió deseos de quedarse dormido... puso su brazo encima del borde y se fijo en las perladas gotas que pendían de su piel, era agradable estar ahí sin pensar en nada... casi con pereza frotó una suerte de jabón por su cabello y por su cuerpo entero... mientras se preguntaba como andarían las cosas en la Tierra y pensando en lo patético (y traumante) que sería para todos verlo regresar sólo para perderlo de nuevo...

Las burbujas que se habían formado ya se habían roto cuando él decidió abandonar la cálidez del baño...

---

La noche había caído sobre Amity Park, nada fuera de lo común, en realidad tanta tranquilidad era desesperante, tanto que los Fenton se habían planteado mudarse... ya había pasado el tiempo y sólo había servido para lastimarlos y torturarlos pensando en su hijo muerto, quizás fuera tiempo de seguir adelante, en otro lugar... Jazz tenía la mirada clavada en un libro pero en realidad no lo leía, simplemente mataba el tiempo pensando en su hermano...

"a Danny le gustaba tanto llegar tarde a casa" estaba diciendo Maddie

"le gustaba salir con sus amigos, era adolescente" decía Jack "ay mi pobre Danny"

La hija mayor del matrimonio frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no pudo evitar pensar que el nombre de Danny había salido a relucir 2 veces en menos de 2 minutos, tal vez, si fuese supersticiosa, habría tomado eso como un presagio... guardaron silencio... pronto dieron las 10 y media y comenzaron a pensar en irse a dormir, cuando sonó el timbre, Jazz se apresuró a abrir y sintió que el alma se le había ido a otro lugar, abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de decir nada, respiraba entrecortadamente

"parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma" se quejó Danny con los brazos cruzados "¿me vas a dejar entrar o tengo que esperar a que reacciones?"

Jazz seguía sin poder decir nada en absoluto... las voces de sus padres llegaron como si bajaran las escaleras

"¿quién es..." Maddie se interrumpió y adoptó la misma actitud que su hija

"genial" se mofó Danny "tengo toda la noche para esperar a que reaccionen"

Jack se acercó a la puerta y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Danny lo cortó "¿me dejan pasar?... mis piernas se están acalambrando" los 3 se hicieron a un lado y cerraron la puerta aún en estado de completo shock... la primera en echarse a llorar y en abrazarlo frenéticamente, fue Maddie

"oh mi bebé, mi niño" le revolvió el cabello "mírate que cambiado, oh amor¿dónde estuviste?... ah no importa, lo importante es que volviste, mi pequeño"

"mamá... me aho... ahogo... mamá... no respi... ro" medio articuló Danny luchando por tomar aire entre la avalancha de besos que le dio su mamá

Cuando ella lo soltó, Jazz fue la siguiente en lanzarse sobre él para cubrirlo de lágrimas, luego Jack lo abrazó con gran fuerza, Danny pensó que lo odiarían cuando tuviera que irse, tal vez ahora si para siempre

"que cambiazo hermanito" dijo Jazz con los ojos brillantes mirándolo

Danny sonrió... su 'cambiazo' era obvio, no había pasado 2 años en la Zona Fantasma para nada, ya no era aquel niño de 15 años que comenzaba a crecer en todos los aspectos que había desaparecido de la Tierra... ahora a sus 17 años había alcanzado una altura similar a la de Dan, sus músculos se habían endurecido y se habían fortalecido, lucía un perfecto abdomen de deportista, su cabello estaba más largo y más rebelde que nunca, su piel había adquirido un ligero color más bronceado, además de que sus poderes habían mejorado... en pocas palabras, había dado una transformación total... lo único que permanecía igual era el color ébano de su cabello y el dulce misterio que encerraban sus enormes y azules ojos de bebé...

En cuanto pudo irse a su habitación, la cual había permanecido intacta, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el teléfono y llamar a T.K. rezando porque le contestara él y no su madre... sonrió al reconocer la voz del ahora elegido de 15 años

"¿bueno?" dijo aquel con pereza

"¿T.K.?... soy yo... Daniel Fenton" contestó y no se alarmó al escuchar el ruido que se escucha cuando alguien se cae de una silla

"vaya que sorpresa" contestó el rubio y Danny se sorprendió, esperaba una reacción diferente "¿en que puedo ayudarte?"

"necesito que reunas a Sam y a Tuck en tu casa, si puedes claro, mañana, necesito hablar con ellos"

Sin hacer mayores preguntas, el rubio accedió, afortunadamente su madre tenía un artículo muy largo y muy interesante sobre el cual escribir y el cual la tendria ocupada todo el día en su oficina...

---

"me preguntó para que nos querrá ver T.K." le comentaba Tuck a Sam mientras hacían su camino hacía la casa del rubio a quien hacía un par de semanas que no veían

Mientras en casa de T.K.

"wow, que cambiado estás" se admiraba el rubio al mirar a Danny "creciste mucho"

"gracias, tú tampoco te quedaste igual ¿eh?"

El elegido sonrió y luego dijo algo que ciertamente Danny no esperaba "gracias"

"¿gracias?... ¿por qué?" preguntó

"aquel día, en la zona de hielo, tú salvaste a Kari del ataque de Myotismon, le dije que cuando te viera te daría las gracias y eso estoy haciendo"

"no fue nada, además no iba a quedarme parado viendo como ese tipo la mataba ¿verdad?" dijo Danny

En eso sonó el timbre... T.K. caminó hacia la puerta, Danny se quedó ahí, no era cosa de que al verlo sus amigos adoptaran la misma actitud que su familia

"hola T.K." saludaron ambos al unísono, Danny se quedó en shock cuando vió a Sam, nunca la había visto tan guapa, ese día llevaba pantalones, negros obvio, pero ese no era el punto, no era frecuente verla con pantalones que por cierto le quedaban bastante bien y notó que también ella se había dejado crecer el cabello y ya no lo sujetaba como antes... se le cayó la quijada al piso

"¿para que nos llamaste?" preguntó Tuck quien también había crecido en esos 2 años de separación

"ah, en realidad alguien me pidió que los reuniera"

Danny se hizo visible y vio a Tuck quien tenía una cara de shock tal que dudaba que fuese real, pero el moreno lo abrazó y luego tanto él como T.K. decidieron dejarlo solo con Sam alegando que ya habría mejor tiempo para hablar... Sam se había quedado quieta y luego caminó hacía él, Danny esperaba paciente y lo que recibió fue una bofetada en la cara, se sobó la zona afectada y vio lágrimas en los ojos de Sam quien tenía enrojecida la mano con la que le había golpeado

"nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso" reclamó ella dolida "nunca"

Dicho eso lo abrazó con tal efusividad que Danny pensó que aquella no era Sam, pero no podía dudarlo... sabía que en efecto era ella, la sintió llorar sobre su hombro y sintió pena, así que le dio palmadas de consuelo en la espalda, Sam alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Danny dirigía la suya hacia ella... el azul se encontró con el violeta en un mágico segundo... nada parecía tener importancia ahora que dos almas se habían reencontrado... fue electricidad rodeando sus cuerpos... fue magnetismo el que los estaba acercando paulatinamente... fue Cupido el que lanzó las flechas culpables... fue el amor el que empezó a arder en sus venas... su respiración se cortó por un breve segundo, la mano derecha de Sam reposó sobre la espalda de Danny y su mano izquierda hizo lo propio sobre su bien definido pecho... la mano diestra de Danny la sujetó tierna pero a la vez firmemente por la cintura como para no dejarla ir y su mano siniestra retiró un travieso mechón de cabello que caía sobre la cara de ella... estaban demasiado cerca, sólo escasos milimetros separaban sus labios ansiosos por probar el sabor del otro... sólo...

El sonido de un celular rompió la magia de aquel momento... ambos se separaron justo antes de que T.K. entrara corriendo a tomar el celular, ninguno dijo nada aunque era evidente que ambos estaban un poco... contrariados... por haber sido interrumpidos en un momento tan íntimo... Tucker prefirió ahorrarse todos sus comentarios al ver a sus amigos dirigir miradas asesinas al aparato que tenía el rubio en las manos

"siento mucho si interrumpí algo" dijo este y ambos se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza "era llamada de Mimi, supongo qeu tengo que hablarle, si me disculpan"

Y se apresuró a dejar el cuarto, seguido por Tuck quien alegó que había dejado su PDA cargando en casa

Sam dirigió una mirada a Danny, como si temiera decir algo, así que se limitó a observarlo... el tiempo de separación había sido mucho y él había cambiado tanto... estaba demasiado guapo, tanto que ya comenzaba a sentir celos de todos los comentarios y de todas las miradas que seguramente iba a atraer sobre sí ahora que estaba más perfecto que antes... su mirada recorrió el rostro y luego el torso del Halfa y la apartó antes de que sus ojos quisieran intentar atravesar algo más... se avergonzaba de sus pensamientos pero no era algo que pudiera evitar, Danny la llevaba a pensar en cosas en las que no debería

"¿estás bien Sam?" preguntó Danny

"s-si" balbuceó ella aún sonrojada tratando de borrar de su mente la imágen de como se vería Danny en la ducha "te eché mucho de menos" logró decir sin mirarlo

"yo también" repusó él "Sam, creo qeu tengo algo que decirte"

"dime"

Cuando ella alzó la mirada, de nuevo el azul y el violeta se encontraron, de nuevo estaban cerca, pero con inseguridad, la mirada de Danny volaba hacia la puerta como si temiera que la fueran a abrir de golpe, estaban tan cerca que parecía tortura... el aliento fresco de Danny acariciaba su cara dejándola incapaz de pensar con claridad... supo que se iba a morir si no lo probaba de nuevo... y entonces hizo algo drástico, sin importarle un comino nada, atrapó entre los suyos los labios de Danny en un beso suave y tierno que fue creciendo conforme Danny acompasaba su movimiento al de ella... la puerta se abrió y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta... cuando se separaron, por culpa de la falta de aire, Sam puso los ojos como platos cuando vio que tanto T.K., como Tuck estaban ahí parados con expresión indefinida

"este, tengo que ir al Digimundo" dijo T.K. "esto, se quedan en su casa"

Desapareció y ambos miraron a Tuck quien prefirió ahorrarse el típico "yo sabía que iban a estar juntos" que se leía en su mirada... salieron de casa de T.K. sin atreverse a nada más qeu a intercambiar miradas entre ellos... aquel beso había sido muy importante para ambos...

**Continuará  
Kozumy  
WUAC member**


	14. XIII: Planeando Encuentros

**N/A; tengo el cerebro seco con esto de los títulos, I'm sorry**

**Cap. 13- Planeando Encuentros**

T.K. caminaba por un bastante mejorado Digimundo buscando a sus amigos con la mirada, era evidente que algo todavía no estaba en su lugar puesto que de lo contrario las puertas se habrían cerrado definitivamente... tal vez ese asunto pendiente tuviera relación con el sorpresivo regreso de Danny... no lo sabía y por ahora no podía ponerse a averigüarlo... la voz de Davis llamó su atención

"¿podrían dejar de comer pan delante de los pobres?" le escuchó decir y sonrió

Supuso que estaría viendo a Matt y Sora, Mimi y Tai y probablemente Yolei y Ken comiéndose los labios respectivamente... sonrió más abiertamente cuando los vió, sus ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en la figura de su novia quien todavía no lo había visto

"¿y ahora de qué te quejas?" preguntó y de inmediato sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Kari quien le dio un pequeño pico en los labios

"de eso justamente" repuso rodando los ojos "¿podrían dejar de recordarme todo el tiempo que no tengo una novia?"

"que no tenemos" corrigió Izzy divertido,

"suenas como Tucker," comentó T.K. ocupado en jugar con el cabello de su novia "debiste ver su expresión al ver como Danny y Sam se estaban besando" soltó inadvertidamente "y eso que ellos ni siquiera... ¿ahora que dije?" se interrumpió al notar que todos lo estaban mirando con gran atención

"¿Danny y Sam se estaban besando?" repitió Mimi impactada "siempre supe que ese par estaría destinado a estar junto... espera,"

"eso significa" dijo Sora entendiendo el punto de Mimi, "que o Sam se volvió necrófila, ewww, o Danny realmente no había muerto"

"uhm" T.K. pareció reflexionar por unos segundos "yo creo que es más como la segunda opción"

"menos mal" suspiró Sora, "vaya, así que teníamos razón"

"¿cuando volvió?" preguntó Kari

"ayer, bueno, ayer me habló por teléfono y hoy lo vi, me pareció bastante humano"

"genial, podríamos ir a verlo" sugirió Tai y todos hicieron comentarios animados

---

"en serio viejo" le decía Tucker a Danny "tu regreso es genial, pero ¿por qué era necesario hacernos creer que estabas muerto?"

"ya te lo dije" repuso él con la mano derecha sobre el estómago de Sam "Clockwork dijo que funcionaría mejor así"

"lo importante es que has vuelto" dijo Sam cuya cabeza reposaba tranquilamente sobre las piernas del Halfa quien estaba sentado en un sillón "espera a ver la expresión de todos en la escuela"

Danny se alarmó "¿escuela?" repitió sorprendido "yo no voy a volver a la escuela"

Sam se levantó y tanto ella como Tuck clavaron en él sus miradas "¿por qué?" pregunta estándar

"no vine aqui para rehacer mi vida, sino porque tengo una batalla pendiente, mi futuro me espera" añadió sombríamente "ha estado tanto tiempo en calma, que yo sé que esta tramando algo malo"

Un silencio incómodo lleno el ambiente... silencio que se vio roto por el ruido exterior, aunque ninguno le prestaba atención, Danny sabía que no podía decirles que la batalla contra su futuro podría convertirlo, si no era lo suficientemente fuerte, en un fantasma completo... iba Sam a abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero la cerró como si la idea se le hubiera ido, asi que se limitó a trazar círculos imaginarios en la tela del sillón con su dedo índice...

---

"¡qué guapo!" fue el primer comentario de Mimi cuando lo vió esa misma tarde, Tai le oprimió cariñosamente la mano "celoso" repuso ella

"¿había un gimnasio en el lugar donde estuviste?" preguntó Cody sorprendido

"ehm" Danny sonrió al recordar sus entrenamientos "algo así"

"entonces ahora podrás darle la paliza de su vida a tu yo futuro y malvado ¿no?" dijo Davis y de pronto todos lo miraron

Sam y Tucker clavaron su mirada en Danny, como si acabaran de entender algo, claro, todo era cuestión de derrotar a Dan... el ojiazul frunció levemente el ceño y luego suspiró... ah, era tan difícil hablar de todo lo que planeaba hacer sin que todos ellos pensarán oponerse... formó una pelota de energía en la palma de su mano y la observó en silencio por varios minutos... el silencio se rompió cuando Kari se acercó a Danny y poniéndose en puntillas le plantó un beso en la mejilla, el Halfa la observó extrañado

"nunca pude agradecerte" explicó la quinceañera un tanto sonrojada "ese día en la nieve, salvaste mi vida"

"oye, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer" dijo Danny sonriendo ligeramente "la oportunidad simplemente se presentó, además ese día lo tenía libre"

"suena como si hubieras estado trabajando o algo" comentó Yolei "¿qué tanto hiciste?"

"bah, lo normal" dijo Danny restándole importancia "un entrenamiento con 5 o 6 de mis enemigos diariamente... nada del otro mundo"

Todos lo observaron impactados, Danny se limitó a hundirse en sus cavilaciones, sí, ya sabía que el regreso no iba a ser tan sencillo... especialmente cuando no faltaba mucho para irse quizás esta vez para siempre...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La alarma llegó al 3er día... un camión fue incendiado por ningún motivo aparente, Danny sabía que _si _había un motivo, en el lugar del incendio, Dan Phantom le observaba con una cruel mirada

"vaya, hasta que al pequeño le dio la gana regresar" dijo con sarcasmo

"nunca te voy a dejar quedarte con este mundo, nunca me convertiré en ti"

"bah¿a quién le importa que te conviertas en mí?... ahora sólo tengo que desaparecerte y ejerceré mi dominio por esta y por todas las líneas del tiempo que a mí se me de la gana" dijo y rió maléficamente

"no estés tan seguro" dijo Danny con los puños cerrados y brillando fantasmalmente

"uh, que miedo me das" se burlo Dan y observó el cielo, "disfruta tu última tarde de vida, pequeño yo, cuando caiga la tarde te estaré esperando aquí, y si no llegas, sabré que eres un cobarde y podré destruir Amity Park"

"seré yo quien te este esperando a tí" dijo Danny mientras ambos desaparecían de la molesta llegada de gente... faltaban exactamente 4 horas para el atardecer, solamente contaba con ese tiempo para hacer, buh, un montón de cosas, entre ellas, revelarle su identidad a sus padres y buscar un modo de proteger al pueblo... los elegidos habían regresado a Japón, el único que seguía en la ciudad era T.K., el ojiazul vaciló antes de pedir la ayuda del rubio

---

"T.K." dijo con gravedad apareciéndose en el cuarto del susodicho "necesito que me ayudes"

"ehm, claro ¿a qué?" preguntó aquel sin reparar en otras preguntas

"busca a Sam, a Tuck y a Jazz, ehm es mi hermana" dijo al notar la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigió el rubio "necesito que me ayuden en algo muy importante"

Unos 15 minutos después, los aludidos estaban afuera de la casa del rubio, Danny llegó con una mirada preocupada, lanzó un ligero suspiro y sin mirar a nadie en particular exclamó

"necesito que reunan al pueblo entero afuera de la casa"

"¿qué?" preguntó Jazz confundida "¿qué va a suceder Danny?"

"no hagan preguntas, sólo, hagan lo que les pido"

"Danny" Sam lo observó con severidad "¿tiene esto algo que ver con Dan?"

"tiene que ver con la seguridad de todos ustedes" dijo un muy exasperado Halfa "por favor"

"de acuerdo viejo" dijo Tuck "vamos, tenemos gente que convencer"

"T.K." dijo antes de que el rubio se fuera con los otros "¿tienes el teléfono de Izzy?"

---

"¿qué rayos ocurre?" era la pregunta que se hacía todo el pueblo al verse afuera del hogar de los Fenton

Les había tomado casi 4 horas, convencer a todo el pueblo, pero lo habían logrado

"y ¿dónde esta Fentonto?" preguntó un muy imprudente Dash

Todos lo ignoraron, la verdad es que Danny estaba... en realidad no tenían ni idea de donde estaba ni de que estaba haciendo... el cielo de pronto se llenó de nubes de tormenta...

"Jasmine" dijo Maddie enfadada "quiero una explicación ahora mismo ¿dónde esta tu hermano?"

En ese justo momento, Danny salió de su hogar con un brillo sombrío en la mirada, había un celular en su mano derecha, mismo objeto que le paso a T.K. alegando que Izzy estaba en el habla

"dame un segundo Izzy" pidió el rubio y observó interrogativamente a Danny "¿qué esta ocurriendo,?"

Danny dirigía miradas de soslayo a la casa, al cielo, al pueblo, ignorando todos los comentarios que generó su presencia... el atardecer estaba llegando... y con él, la muerte de uno de los dos

"Danny" lo llamaron Sam y Tuck, el aludido sonrió tristemente

"es una lástima que sólo haya vuelto para despedirme apropiadamente" dijo con misterio

"Danny" la voz de Sam se quebró... de pronto todo adquirió sentido "no... no puedes estar hablando en serio, tiene que haber otro modo"

"Sam yo..." suspiró "sería tan egoísta decirte todo lo que me estoy muriendo por decir... lo echaré de menos, T.K., gracias tu ayuda fue invaluable, dile lo mismo a Izzy ¿bien?... Jazz... yo... " le dio un abrazo y luego abrazó a sus padres "los amo... y creo que hay algo que tienen que saber"

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Danny había subido corriendo a la casa y se subió al tejado, a la vista de todo mundo... como si se dispusiera, Maddie ahogo un grito de espanto... todos abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando Danny se arrojó al aire, pero el grito se truncó en asombro al verlo subir como...

"es el chico fantasma" dijo Paulina totalmente emocionada, Sam rodó los ojos y entonces algo brillo muy lejos de ellos, Danny lanzó un suspiro y se alejó volando, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente un campo de energía se activo, vio como Sam y Tuck y sus padres trataban de pasar pero no podían

"¿qué diablos?" preguntó Sam contrariada

"¿para eso querías a Izzy?" preguntó T.K. en voz baja y luego recordó la llamada "Izzy¿qué diablos quería Danny?"

"bueno" sonó la voz del pelirrojo "me pregunto si era posible polarizar inversamente un campo de energía, yo le dije que era posible con un portal como el que él tiene, es sólo cuestión de electronegatividad para que..."

"eso en español significa ¿qué?" cortó T.K. sin haber entendido un rábano

"pues que si el campo de energía servía para que los fantasmas no entraran, al polarizarlo sirve para que los humanos no pudieran salir, probablemente tampoco nadie podrá entrar" explicó "¿por qué?"

"porque entonces acaba de encerrarnos a todo Amity Park en un escudo de energía mientras va a ¿cómo dijo Davis?, ah si 'darle la paliza de su vida a su yo futuro y malvado'" dijo con la voz un tanto nerviosa "¿te parece poco?"

"no sabía que esa fuera su intención" se defendió Izzy

"nosotros tampoco" suspiró el rubio y optó por colgar

Sam golpeaba repetidamente el campo de energía con los puños cerrados... sus ojos se habían llenado de llanto

"vamos, vamos, tiene que haber un modo de salir"

"lo dudo" dijo Tucker

"¿desde hace cuanto lo sabían?" preguntó Jack mientras Maddie sollozaba frenéticamente

"desde... ¿qué más da?" preguntó Jazz "el punto es salir y ayudarlo"

Pero aparentemente no había modo...

---

"vaya, sabía que llegarías" dijo Dan sonriendo malévolamente

Danny se limitó a cerrar el puño desafíante

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)**


	15. XIV: Una Misión De Ayuda

**Cap. 14: Una Misión De Ayuda**

_Japón._

Los elegidos se han reunido porque aparentemente Izzy tiene noticias graves para todos... los jóvenes lucían ansiosos... sea lo que sea no parece ser nada bueno

"¿qué pasa Izzy?" pregunta Sora al confirmar que sus compañeros han llegado

"cometí un error imperdonable"

"vamos Izzy, eres humano, no puedes ser perfecto" razonó Kari tratando de animar al genio

"dile a tu novio que entienda eso, dile a Sam que no me mate si algo grave le ocurre a Danny"

"¿qué?"

"Danny llamó y me preguntó si era posible revertir el efecto de un campo contra fantasmas, yo le dije exactamente como y ahora me encuentro conque Danny tuvo la idea de encerrar a todo Amity Park en un campo de energía mientras él va a darle una 'paliza a su yo malvado y futuro'" contó como con sonsonete "juro que yo no sabía que iba a intentar algo así"

"¿Daniel tiene tendencias suicidas o qué?" preguntó Davis impresionado "cuando creímos que había muerto en verdad pudo haber muerto"

"tenemos que ir a ayudarlos" dijo Mimi y los demás asintieron dándole la razón

"busquemos una puerta" decidió Tai "iremos al Digimundo y de ahí a Amity Park"

"si en verdad todos están encerrados en ese campo" dijo Matt "no corremos riesgos de que alguien nos acuse de allanamiento de morada o algo parecido"

"bueno entonces vamos"

"si"

----

_Amity Park_

"¿podrías callar ese estúpido reloj, Tucker?" pidió Jazz al borde de la exasperación "y apagar esa estúpida músiquita"

"lo siento" dijo T.K. tomando su terminal con presteza, agarró a Sam y Tucker por los brazos y les hablo bajito "los chicos van a venir" explicó

"¿crees que puedan sacarnos de aquí antes de que...?" empezó Sam intentando controlar su voz

"espero que si, o si no, al menos podrán ayudar a Danny" dijo Tuck mirando con aprensión a Maddie quien tenía los ojos más hinchados que Sam y Jazz juntas

---

_Japón_

"si tu hermana no nos mata Davis" empezó Yolei cubriendo su cara con sus manos "juro que yo si lo voy a hacer"

Izzy estaba con Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe y Kari en casa de los Kamiya esperando al resto para ir al Digimundo, sin embargo no habían podido encontrar un medio de transporte más confiable que Jun Motomiya quien ahora conducía el vehículo como si fuera a recibir una herencia o algo así

"tendrás que esperar" dijo Ken tratando de bromear "Sora lo va a matar primero"

"eso si no lo mata Matt"

"que agradable es contar con el apoyo de los amigos" suspiró el pobre elegido del valor y la amistad

Para convencer a Jun, había dicho que tendría una cita con Matt y ella había accedido... así que Davis tenía que encontrar un modo agradable de decirles eso a ambos enamorados... cuando el automovil se detuvo frente al edificio de sus amigos Yolei se bajo corriendo e hizo todo lo posible por no vomitar sobre el jardín... Ken y Cody se bajaron temblando y Davis parecía seriamente decidido a quedarse en el coche por siempre

"ya bájate Dai," dijo Jun mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido "y no te preocupes, no necesito una cita con Matt"

"¿en.. en serio?"

"en serio, estoy saliendo con Shu además ¿recuerdas?" sonrió "nos vemos pequeño Daisuke"

"sólo me llama así cuando quiere molestarme" se dijo el chico en voz baja

"¿Dai?" repitió Yolei que lucía muy pálida y sin embargo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro "¿puedo llamarte 'pequeño Dai'?"

"déjame en paz Miyako" dijo Davis con los brazos cruzados

Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, Ken la jaló hacia el interior del departamento susurrando algo que sonó a que no podían perder así el tiempo

"¿qué les paso?" se extraño Mimi al verlos entrar despeinados y con aire de haberse bajado de la más fuerte de las atracciones de feria,

"Jun" contestaron al unísono y sin ganas de contar lo horrible que había sido esa experiencia casi mortal

"bueno, podemos entrar cuando quieran"

Desaparecieron en medio de un halo de luz... encontrar otra puerta no fue tan difícil y fueron a aterrizar sobre el cuarto de T.K., una caída muy poco agradable por cierto

"Yolei quítate, no respiro" dijo Davis mientras intentaban ponerse en pie, cuando lo hicieron el ruido de las terminales llamó su atención "¿ahora qué?"

Era un mensaje de Genai aparentemente necesitaban hacerse cargo de cierto Digimon indeseable que había escapado de su prisión

"ah eso explica porque los Digimon no están aquí" comentó Mimi con sarcasmo "¿ahora qué hacemos?"

"Izzy y yo buscaremos a T.K. y los alcanzaremos en el Digimundo" decidió Kari "espero que no tardemos mucho"

"de acuerdo, nos vemos allá" dijo Tai y en menos de 2 segundos ya habían vuelto mientras Izzy y la elegida de la luz salían de la casa corriendo

"¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó tomando aire "¿a casa de Danny?"

"si, espera," oprimió unas teclas "envíale un mensaje a T.K."

Cuando llegaron donde el escudo observaron la situación y localizaron al rubio elegido quien parecía abrumado, le hicieron saber su exacta ubicación y repasaron con la mirada algún modo de sacarlo sin que la gente enloqueciera... al diablo tendrían que desactivar el escudo

"Kari quiero que dirijas tu D-3 hacía ese punto" señalo la parte de arriba del mismo "y dile a T.K. que haga lo mismo"

"uhm, de acuerdo" cedió la joven ignorando los gritos provenientes de la burbuja, unos minutos después el escudo había sido desactivado

"todos tienen que entrar en la casa" decía Jack mientras las personas entraban corriendo, "activaremos un escudo desde el interior"

"nosotros tenemos que ir al Digimundo" le explicó Izzy a Sam y a Tucker quienes asintieron "ustedes tienen que ir a buscar a Danny"

"cuenten con ello" dijo la gótica cargando unas armas, "Danny no va a enfrentar esto solo"

Los elegidos se fueron y justo cuando habían desaparecido de vista una explosión llamó la atención de todos los presentes... la batalla acababa de comenzar

---

"¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?" preguntó Dan riéndose burlonamente "que decepción"

Para su sorpresa Danny también dibujo una sonrisa irritante en su rostro mientras lo contemplaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía "eres bueno subestimando a las personas" susurró y le lanzó de lleno un rayo de ectoplasma que lo tiro varios metros lejos del suelo

"¿qué diablos?"

"¿qué pensaste que estuve haciendo por 2 años?" preguntó el joven Halfa mientras sus manos brillaban "¿tomando el té con Plasmius?" volvió a atacar "no me hagas reír"

"¿te crees muy listo no Danny?" preguntó Dan ligeramente enfadado pero aún si siendo capaz de sonreír con maldad

"déjame ver" se posó en el suelo "si, supongo que sí"

"no sigues siendo más que un niño preocupado por lo que les ocurre a los demás"

"y es precisamente por eso que no voy a permitir que sigas aquí"

"¿volviendo a encerrarme?" se burló mientras preparaba un ataque "ahora tú eres quien me hace reír Danny" lo ataco sorpresivamente

Los dos se dirigieron las miradas más desafiantes de las que fueron capaces...

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Sé que no es muy bueno, pero... tenía que ver que aún era capaz de continuar con un fic en Hiatus lol... y bueno, porque ya estoy interesaa en acabarlo, gracias por los reviews**


	16. XV: Tiempo De Batalla

**N/A: estoy bastante ocupada así que para hacer este capitulo recurriré a un ayudante y ya ven que no soy del tipo de recibir ayuda así que no se acostumbren **

**Les presento a mí ayudante, él es encarga de mirar que no vaya a escribir incongruencias... ¿verdad?  
"momantai"  
¿a qué es lindo?, como sea, espero que esto quede medianamente decente...**

* * *

**Cap. 15: Tiempo De Batalla**

_**Digimundo**_

"no logro rastrear a los dem... aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" las palabras de Kari se vieron cortadas cuando tanto ella como T.K. e Izzy se vieron succionados por algo que no supieron que demonios era

"¿están bien chicos?" preguntó la asustada voz de Tai al verlos llegar a su lado

"Kari¿estás bien?" la voz de la felina acompañante de la elegida de la luz sonaba angustiada

"estamos bien Tai," respondió Izzy mirando alrededor "pero ¿qué demonios ha sido esto?"

"no sabemos" informó la voz de Matt "cuando llegamos fuimos succionados al igual que ustedes"

Antes de poder armar más conjeturas un ruido fuerte como de explosión los saca de sus pensamientos y provoca que tanto humanos como Digimon observen la fuente del sonido con aprensión

"muéstrate" exigió el elegido del valor "¿quién eres?"

"¿ya no me recuerdas niño?" preguntó una voz fría y claramente resentida

Los ojos de los ocho primeros elegidos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda

"¿qué pasa Tai?" preguntó Davis alertado por el repentino silencio de los mayores, así como de T.K. y Kari

"¿chicos?" insistió Cody alarmado

"es..." comenzó Mimi con la voz quebrada

"Apocalymon" resumió Joe tragando saliva con dificultad

_**Amity Park**_

"déjame adivinar" murmuró Dan con la voz ponzoñosa "¿querrás encerrarme antes de que yo pueda dañar a uno de tus insulsos amiguitos?"

"déjame decirte que sí" afirmó Danny con frialdad contenida en la mirada

"bueno, pues entonces podré tener un poco de diversión primero"

"¿qué?" esas palabras habían tomado por sorpresa al joven Halfa

"mira y aprende" un rayo salió disparado de la mano de Dan pero esquivó a Danny quien se volvió sólo para ver como el rayo inmovilizaba al vehículo Fenton, vio con horror que toda su familia más Sam y Tucker estaban ahí dentro

"déjalos fuera de esto" exigió visiblemente tenso "no importa lo que quieras hacer conmigo pero déjalos fuera de esto"

"awwwwww el pequeño Daniel tiene miedo, puedo verlo en tu despreciable mirada" se burló Dan emulando la voz de un niño pequeño

"eres un..."

"cuida ese vocabulario Danny¿qué diría mamá?" siguió burlándose el fantasma "además, no he sido yo quien los ha traído aquí"

Danny odio tener que admitir que Dan tenía razón

_If you want to live, let live  
If you want to go, let go  
I'm not afraid to dream- to sleep, sleep forever  
I don't need to touch the sky  
I just want to feel that high  
And you refuse to lift me_

_**Digimundo**_

"¿qué?" preguntó Yolei algo angustiada, no le gustaba nada la situación

"pensé que habían encerrado a ese sujeto y que este se había hecho estallar" informó Davis intranquilo

"eso habíamos pensado" murmuró T.K. sin quitar los ojos del punto desde el cual había hablado su enemigo

"¿y pensaron que no me iba a cobrar eso?" al tiempo que esas palabras resonaban, 12 garras parecidas a las de Devimon atravesaron la distancia y se aferraron a cada uno de los pequeños Digimon acompañantes

Los ojos de los elegidos se humedecieron al notar el terrible sufrimiento que sus amigos estaban a punto de recibir y fue peor cuando escucharon esos gritos rasgar el silencio y suplicar por ayuda antes de quedar reducidos a su etapa anterior a la que habían estado

"Koromon" musitó Tai mirando a su inconsciente camarada, a su lado los demás revisaban a los otros seres: Yokomon, Tsunomon, Tokomon, Motimon, Tanamon, Bukamon, Salamon, Chibimon, Leafmon, Upamon y Poromon

_**Amity Park**_

"ah ya veo" siguió diciendo Dan venenosamente "no vas a atacarme porque temes que lastimé a tu patética familia ¿no es eso?"

Danny no afirmó ni negó nada, simplemente le dirigió una mirada de auténtico odio

"bueno entonces tendré que comenzar yo" dicho y hecho le lanzó un rayo que fue detenido pero que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros

Antes de poder asimilar lo que ocurría, Danny fue literalmente acribillado por un centenar de rayos salidos de las manos de Dan que también amenazaban golpear el vehículo, el corazón del ojiverde estaba en un puño mientras creaba un escudo para proteger a los suyos pero que no pudo evitar un certero disparo en la espalda... ardía, ardía bastante

"Danny" todos los que estaban testificando el hecho lucían aterrorizados y muertos de la preocupación

_Guess it wasn't real after all  
Guess it wasn't real all along_

_**Digimundo**_

"bienvenidos a mi pesadilla niños elegidos" resonó la voz malvada mientras Apocalymon hacía acto de aparición delante de ellos

"¿cómo?" fue la única palabra que Sora pudo pronunciar mientras sostenía a su amiga en brazos

"no intentes adivinar lo que no puedes comprender niñita" repusó este acercando una de sus garras hacia ella, quien retrocedió instintivamente pero sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos tan crueles

"déjala en paz" exigió Matt irritado, la situación era enervante, no podían hacer nada... se sentían tan inútiles...

"es divertido ver que los humanos son tan... predecibles" se mofó el Digimon de la oscuridad con una risa fría y cruel

_**Amity Park**_

"vaya que aburrido" se quejó Dan mirando con la ceja levantada a su yo pasado quien se levantaba del suelo "eres más débil de lo que recordaba"

"eso es porque como siempre te gusta subestimarme"

En ese momento ambos comenzaron una guerra sin cuartel de lanzamiento de rayos ectoplásmicos para aturdir al contrario mientras Danny se quebraba la cabeza pensando como rayos iba a detener a Dan, realmente no tenía un termo consigo... enmedio de sus cavilaciones el fantasma de ojos rojos y colmillos le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo derribó... tardó tanto en reaccionar que de pronto todo parecía perdido...

_If I fall and all is lost  
Its where I belong_

'no todo es como parece' pensó Danny mientras abría los ojos y se ponía en pie para alivio de su familia

"ah sigues vivo" Dan adoptó un gesto de falsa incredulidad "pero pronto arreglaremos eso"

"demasiada plática ¿no te parece?"

Reanudaron la guerra de rayos de ectoplasma... pero Danny aún no quería usar su golpe maestro, temía que Dan intentara lo mismo y lo último que deseaba era que el efecto combinado de los lamentos fantasmagóricos de ambos pudiera matar a su familia o peor, exterminar media ciudad...

_**Digimundo**_

"no nos vamos a vencer" declaró un trémulo Koromon brincando de brazos de Tai al tiempo que sus compañeros hacían lo mismo

"pero chicos" intentó protestar Kari al mirar lo débiles que estaban

"Kari, ya lo vencimos una vez" dijo Salamon con los ojos brillando en una determinación que nadie había conocido "podremos hacerlo de nuevo"

"además" acotó Tokomon "el equipo ha crecido"

Chibimon, Leafmon, Poromon y Upamon asintieron mirando a sus camaradas

"qué conmovedor, pero no crean que van a poder derrotarme" dijo Apocalymon "¡látigo sangriento!" gritó al tiempo que un látigo color sangre, el mismo ataque se solía usar Myotismon, golpeaba duramente a los pequeños Digimon

"¡muchachos!" el gritó rasgó las gargantas de los 12 jóvenes elegidos

"no creas que nos puedes vencer con eso" soltó la voz de Yokomon sorprendiendo a todos

_If you want to live, let live  
If you want to go, let go  
I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender_

_**Amity Park**_

"¿por qué no te rindes de una vez Danny?"

"nunca, jamás dejaré esta ciudad para que sea destruída por alguien tan despreciable como tú"

"no olvides que yo soy parte de ti"

"gracias por recordarlo" musitó Danny con palpable sarcasmo "pero yo jamás me volveré como tú" y dicho esto le lanzó un fuerte rayo que fue esquivado apenas por milímetros

"recordaré que tu complejo de héroe siempre dio problemas" siguió burlándose Dan mientras disparaba más rayos ectoplásmicos

Mientras en el interior del vehículo Sam lucía dispuesta a ahorcar a alguien

"¿cómo demonios vamos a ayudar a Danny estando encerrados en esta cosa?"

"tranquila Sam algo se nos va a ocurrir"

"no me gusta nada esto" suspiró Jazz y Sam le dirigió una mirada asesina "Danny podría ya haber usado su famoso lamento y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho"

"tal vez por nosotros" apuntó Tucker cuidando de poner distancia entre su cuello y las manos de Sam

_**Digimundo**_

"sólo nosotros podremos vencerte" susurró Tsunomon con agitación "no te tenemos miedo"

"pues deberían"

"no," dijo Tai, "no podemos tenerte miedo"

Y mientras así decía su digivice comenzó a brillar y una figura se formó en su pecho sorprendiendolo la luz golpeó a Koromon iluminándolo y dejando que en su lugar apareciera...

"Agumon warpdigivolve a... ¡WarGreymon!"

Los ojos de Apocalymon se abrieron de par en par

_If I fall and all is lost  
No light to lead the way  
Remember that all alone is where I belong_

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder los demás elegidos miraron desafiantes al Digimon oscuro

"Amistad" gritó Matt al tiempo que la luz azul cubría a su Digimon

"Gabumon warpdigivolve a... ¡MetalGarurumon!"

"Amor" -- "Birdramon ultradigivolve a... ¡Garudamon!"

"Conocimiento" -- "Kabuterimon ultradigivolve a... ¡MegaKabuterimon!"

"Pureza" -- "Togemon ultradigivolve a... ¡Lilymon!"

"Sinceridad" -- "Ikkakumon ultradigivolve a... ¡Zudomon!"

"Luz" --- "Salamon digivolve a... ¡Gatomon!"

"Esperanza" -- "Patamon digivolve a... ¡Angemon!"

"Evolucion DNA!" gritaron entonces los seis elegidos más jóvenes mientras los rayos de la evolución combinada cubrían a sus camaradas revelando en su lugar 3 fuertes figuras: Imperialdramon, Sylphimon y Shakkoumon.

**_Amity Park_**

Una sombra extremadamente oscura se posó sobre Danny haciéndolo mirar alderredor, sus ojos fijos en la oscuridad y su mente intentando encontrar un modo de regresar al campo de batalla...

A su lado apareció una figura que no había abandonado su mente ni un sólo segundo durante todo ese tiempo

"Danny" era Sam

"¿qué esta pasando?" preguntó el ojiverde confundido

"no sabemos, pero sea lo que sea, no debes preocuparte por nosotros, si el único modo de vencer a Dan es usando tu lamento házlo y no te preocupes, estaremos bien"

"pero" intentó protestar y ella puso dos dedos sobre sus labios

"confía en mí del mismo modo en que nosotros creemos en ti" le pidió "y toma, me parece que necesitarás esto" puso en su mano un objeto de suma necesidad... un termo

"gracias" la atrajó hacía si e intercambiaron un breve beso antes de que ella desapareciera y Danny volviera a la batalla

Casi de golpe le llegaron todos los entrenamientos recibidos durante dos años... tan de golpe que por un segundo lo marearon, pero lo sabía, no podía dejarse vencer antes de realmente comenzar la batalla

"si ya terminaste con tus monólogos" dijo Dan

"entonces desearás no haber escapado de tu propio tiempo" exclamó Danny exhibiéndo una mirada diferente, como si supiera el resultado por adelantado, como si estuviera seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación

_In a dream  
Will you give your love to me  
Beg my broken heart to beat  
Save my life  
Change my mind_

Se llevó las manos a los oídos y captando el mensajes los que estaban dentro del vehículo se cubrieron los oídos

Acto seguido lanzó el Lamento Fantasmagórico más poderoso que había hecho nunca, Dan retrocedió varios metros golpeado por ese fuerte grito como en un déjà vu del pasado... era más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado... pero no por eso lo iba a vencer... se puso en pie y también lanzó su propio Lamento, ambos ataques se encontraron y ahora todo dependía de quien fuera más capaz de resistir sin dejarse llevar...

_**Digimundo**_

Los ataques combinados de los nueve Digimon bastaron para acorralar a Apocalymon en una trampa, como ya había ocurrido antes... y sin embargo el Digimon se resistía a dejarse ganar

"¿alguna idea?" preguntó Davis mirando a Imperialdramon resistir un nuevo látigo sangriento

"sigamos resistiendo" replicó Tai vigilando a su Digimon

La respuesta llegó en forma de un rayo de luz que golpeó, literalmente, a WarGreymon y a MetalGarurumon... era una nueva digievolución... Tai y Matt intercambiaron miradas de asombro mientras un nuevo ser se creaba frente a todos

"Omnimon" dijo la fusión de ambos Digimon

"perfecto" sonrió Izzy "la pelea esta dando un giro favorable"

"¿qué?" los ojos de Apocalymon se abrieron de par en par nuevamente por el asombro

**_Amity Park_**

Ambos contrincantes se miraban desafíantes mientras intentaban respirar luego de tal gasto de energía que no parecía girar hacía ningún lado

"bastante bueno Danny" aprobó Dan burlonamente "pero eso no es suficiente"

"eso no ha sido ni la mitad de lo que soy capaz" repusó el ojiverde con una mirada severa muy diferente a la suya

Y dicho esto abrió la boca una vez más concentrado en una sóla cosa, dejar fuera de batalla a Dan definitivamente, por supuesto que el fantasma no se esperaba ese ataque que parecía ser 5 veces más fuerte que el anterior y que lo hizo volar por los aires como también había ocurrido en el pasado... ¿cómo demonios había alcanzado ese adolescente tal fuerza? era una pregunta bastante interesante pero cuya respuesta no podía ser dada en aquel momento, o al menos no podía ser entendida

"tú no puedes" dijo sorprendido, de nuevo el ratón estaba ganando

"claro que puedo" replicó Danny lanzando un nuevo lamento que pese a dejarlo más agotado que nada, bastó para finalmente encerrarlo de nuevo en el termo

Luego de asegurarse que el termo no podría ser abierto de nuevo, se dejo caer en el pasto inconsciente ante los gritos aterrados de su familia y amigos...

_If I fall and all is lost  
No light to lead the way  
Remember that all alone is where I belong_

**_Digimundo_**

Los ataques de todos los Digimon se concentraron en Omnimon quien de pronto estaba resplandeciente, el significado de todos los emblemas estaban contenidos dentro de sí, provocando que tuviera una aura multicolor a su alrededor, su puño se cerró formando una gran masa de energía, con la cual golpeó a Apocalymon, derrotándolo... definitivamente

"¿qué? esto no puede ser el fin" su grito se disolvió en la nada junto a él

Cuando se perdió en el silencio los Digimon regresaron a sus etapas de entrenamiento y abrazaron a sus camaradas, al parecer la pesadilla se había terminado

"deberíamos volver a Amity Park" sugirió Ken mirando al cansado Leafmon que yacía en sus brazos

"no" dijo Kari "tengo el presentimiento de que Danny ha arreglado las cosas sin nuestra ayuda"

"estoy seguro de ello" aprobó T.K. tomando cariñosamente la mano de su novia y sonriendo

_**Amity Park**_

"no se preocupen por él" dijo Clockwork apareciendo frente al inconsciente chico luego de haber roto el hechizo que tenía 'congelados' a su familia "sólo necesita reponer energías"

"hizo un excelente trabajo" sonrió Sam acariciando una de las mejillas de Danny

"y yo me llevaré esto, ahora que había escapado diseñé un nuevo lugar para él" informó Clockwork tomando el termo y desapareciendo con él

Finalmente parecía que la pesadilla había terminado

---

**Kozumy**

**Terriermon¿qué? no me digas que ese fue el fin  
Yo: ehm¿si? jejeje ¿no te parece?  
Terriermon: ¬¬ se supone que tiene que haber un epílogo o algo  
Yo: u.uU pero tengo flojera de escribir  
Terriermon: o.oU eso si es un problema... _suspiro_ momantai... por cierto ¿por qué estabas llorando mientras escribías?  
Yo: ehm, por nada... bueno... escribir la pelea de Digimon me recordó al final de la primera temporada y tener puesta esa fregada cancioncita no es de gran ayuda... aunque te confieso que no me gusto mucho este capítulo  
Terriermon: por?  
Yo: no sé, no soy buena narrando batallas... extraño mi niñez... bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos...  
Terriermon¿no se te olvido algo pequeñito pero muy importante?  
Yo¿qué? ah si, agradecer los últimos tres reviews: gracias a Steve a Ale y a Jess, molto gratzie  
Terriermon¿hablas italiano?  
Yo: no, pero me gustaría jeje, bueno ahora sí nos vamos  
Terriermon: Momantai**

**Song usada:** _Cloud Nine © Evanescence_


	17. XVI: Epílogo

**Cap. 16: Epílogo**

**_Zona Fantasma_**

"¿entonces ya no hay peligro Clockwork?" preguntó el Halfa mirando hacia donde estaba resguardado el termo que contenía a su rival

"no, ya no hay más peligro" le aseguró la versión infantil de dicho fantasma "si lo hubiera te lo diría, porque yo lo sé todo"

"te creo"

"¿querrás ver a tus amigos antes de que se cierre?"

Danny asintió, sabían que ahora que ambas dimesiones estaban en paz, el Digimundo iba a cerrar sus puertas de nuevo... y podía imaginar lo doloroso que sería eso para sus amigos... abandonó la Zona Fantasma sumido en sus reflexiones

"¿vas a salir cielo?" preguntó su madre mirándolo, aún no terminaba de aceptar que su hijo fuera el chico fantasma pero estaba segura de que todo estaba bien

"si" suspiró "vuelvo en la noche"

"ten cuidado Danny" le recomendó Jack sin apartar la vista del aparato en el que trabajaba

"¿por qué?" preguntó el Halfa curioso

"por la horda de paparazzis que están afuera de casa" repuso Jazz mirando a través de la ventana

Una gota apareció en la sien del adolescente mientras se hacía invisible para salir de un modo menos llamativo... debió imaginar que su revelación sobre su identidad secreta le traería este tipo de problemas... llegó a casa de T.K. donde ya lo esperaban los elegidos, Sam y Tucker... ni que decir que los elegidos tenían los ojos humedecidos

"¿en verdad no les molesta que vayamos?" preguntó Sam

"no, esta bien, tienen que verlo, es hermoso" dijo Kari con la voz quebrada mientras T.K. tomaba su mano con cariño

"bueno, vamos ya" dijo Tai mirando el reloj, "es tarde"

Una luz los absorbió y fueron a aterrizar al suelo del Digimundo, un hermoso Digimundo, todos observaron el alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de flores y el cielo tenía un azul increíble

"es hermoso" dijo Sam mirando con los dedos entrelazados a los de Danny

"se los dije" dijo Kari sonriente

Los Digimon lucían tristes pero decididos a no hacer más difícil ese momento... Yolei tenía lágrimas corriendo por su cara mientras Sora tenía la mirada fija en el piso para no llorar... Mimi no disimulaba su tristeza puesto que abrazaba a Palmon mientras ambas estallaban en llanto... Kari simplemente intentaba sonreír aunque su mirada decía que no estaba para nada feliz... los chicos no decían nada... tal vez porque no querían hacer más emotiva la despedida...

"tal vez quieran estar solos" sugirió Tucker y los elegidos asintieron

"¿no les importa?" preguntó T.K. mientras Patamon estaba encaramado como siempre sobre su cabeza

Los tres amigos negaron con la cabeza y los vieron irse con sus Digimon por distintos rumbos... los chicos se dirigieron hacia el anciano Genai quien exhibía una triste sonrisa en su cara

"¿volverán a verlos?" preguntó Sam "¿podrán volver al Digimundo?"

"temo que no" informó el anciano dejando anonadados a los amigos

"¿por qué?" preguntó Danny

"crecerán y perderán todo aquello que tuvieron alguna vez cuando entraron aquí... ellos ya no son niños, ya no serán requeridos en este mundo... aprenderán a vivir como adultos y quizás con el tiempo olviden que una vez este mundo los necesito"

"eso es muy cruel" afirmó Sam enojada "no pueden hacerles esto"

"y sin embargo serán los Digimon quienes más resientan ese olvido"

"ojalá no tuvieran que existir las despedidas" musitó Danny y los otros dos asintieron

----

"ahora el mundo esta a salvo ¿verdad Tai?" Agumon se esforzaba en mirar hacia la superficie del agua en lugar de a su mejor amigo

"si, por fin a salvo" contestó Tai sintiendo un nudo en el pecho, sus ojos estaban conteniendo con gran dificultad el llanto que amenazaba con derramarse

"te extrañaré" musitó el pequeño Digimon naranja

"yo también" a este punto la voz del líder de 18 años estaba totalmente quebrada "has sido el mejor amigo que haya podido tener"

"no llores Tai, aunque las puertas no se vuelvan a abrir, siempre te recordaré con mucho cariño y recordaré todas las increíbles aventuras que vivimos juntos"

El chico de cabello castaño asintió mientras secaba infructuosamente su llanto, el Digimon le sonrió y ambos fijaron la mirada en el horizonte mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos...

_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte  
(**I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind**_)

"¿aún conservas tu armónica Matt?" preguntó un triste Gabumon a su mejor amigo

"no, se la regalé a T.K." contestó el aludido sin mirar a su amigo "pero él decidió prestarméla sólo por hoy" suspiró finalmente al ver la desilusión en el silencio del Digimon

"lo siento... siempre me gustó el sonido de esa armónica" comentó el digital sonriendo con tristeza

"lo sé, lo recuerdo" los ojos azules de Matt se profundizaron por culpa de las lágrimas "volvimos a lograrlo ¿no?"

"somos un equipo Matt"

"nunca me imaginé que la amistad pudiera ser de este modo" confesó el rubio "gracias Gabumon... jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí"

"eres mi mejor amigo Matt, nunca lo olvides"

El joven asintió mientras tocaba la armónica, pronto las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos se unieron al sonido...

_Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou_  
_**(I'll come to see you soon)**_

"la vida es curiosa ¿no Biyomon?" preguntó la joven portadora del amor sentada en un árbol con su amiga de toda la vida

"¿por qué Sora?"

"porque de nuevo tuvimos la oportunidad de salvar este mundo... juntas" musitó la chica de cabellos naranjas con la vista fija en el suelo

"si" contestó la Digimon con la mirada empañada "te voy a extrañar mucho Sora"

"yo también... eres mi mejor amiga Biyomon"

"prométeme algo" pidió Biyomon mientras intentaba sonreír

"dime"

"promete que le hablarás de esta aventura a los hijos que tengas con Matt" la joven se puso más roja que un tomate

"esta bien Biyomon, lo prometo," la abrazó mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban... quizás fuera la última vez que se vieran...

_Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa  
**(It's best to forget the unnecessary things)**_

"gracias Palmon" musitó Mimi sin mirar a su camarada, la Digimon alzó la mirada sin comprender

"¿por qué Mimi?"

"porque me dejaste despedir de ti" repuso la chica de cabello castaño

"nunca me han gustado las despedidas" murmuró la Digimon con la voz apagada

"lo sé, por eso es para mí valioso que no te hayas ido" sonrió la chica "ojalá no tuviera que cerrarse la puerta"

"Genai dijo"

"entiendo Palmon, sus palabras han sido exactas... simplemente desearía que las cosas fueran de otro modo"

"te extrañaré mucho Mimi"

"yo también Palmon, gracias a ti comprendí que las batallas son necesarias y que... bueno, gracias Palmon"

Ambas se abrazaron derramando lágrimas de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo...

_Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai  
**(There's no more time to be fooling around)**_

"nunca terminé de comprender lo que significa realmente una despedida" comentó Izzy mirando con vaguedad el teclado delante de él

"nunca te diste el verdadero tiempo de buscar lo que fuera ajeno a tu computadora" murmuró Tentomon

El chico de ojos negros sonrió con cierta culpa "tal vez"

"pero has aprendido a separar tu vida social de tu vida tecnológica, te felicito Izzy"

"gracias, supongo que en parte te lo debo a ti" suspiró el chico mirando a su amigo "ojalá hubiera una lógica en las despedidas"

"aprendes a valorar a tus amigos"

"si... supongo que tienes razón" bajó la mirada sutilmente "te extrañaré mucho Tentomon"

"yo también Izzy... pero siempre me acordaré de ti, cuando venga a este sitio"

Una sonrisa, la promesa de un recuerdo que sea duradero...

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou  
**(What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies)**_

"cumplí mi promesa" musitó Joe arrojando piedras pequeñas al lago mirando las ondas formarse en su superficie

"¿eh?"

"estoy dando lo mejor de mí en mis estudios" continuó el elegido de la sinceridad "entré a la Facultad de Medicina y es probable que en unos 5 o 6 años haga el exámen para la residencia"

"me da mucho gusto Joe, no sabía que te ibas a decidir por la medicina, seguro harás un trabajo estupendo"

"eso espero Gomamon" suspiró el peliazul mirando a su amigo "dedicaré todo mi esfuerzo"

"estoy seguro" aseveró el Digimon "no me olvides ¿de acuerdo?"

"de acuerdo" cerraron la promesa con un 'apretón de manos' que los hizo sonreír...

_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai  
**(But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow)**_

"gracias T.K." musitó Patamon mirando el campo donde estaban sentados

"¿disculpa?"

"por no llorar" se explicó el anaranjado digital "me habrías hecho llorar a mí también"

El recuerdo dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro del rubio

"me enseñaste a madurar, a no ser un niño llorón y a no depender tanto de mi hermano" suspiró "y a no tener miedo"

"no, todo eso lo aprendiste por tu cuenta, cuando nos conocimos yo tenía mucho miedo"

"¿en serio?"

"si, me daba miedo nunca poder digievolucionar y no poder protegerte como necesitabas"

"pero hiciste un excelente trabajo" sonrió T.K. "gracias Patamon, eres mi mejor amigo"

El Digimon sonrió, no quería que el último momento que compartirían se viera empañado por el llanto... el rubio se quedó mirando el paisaje pensando en todo lo que había cambiado, gracias a ese mundo...

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja  
**(After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)**_

"ahora no tengo mucho que decir Gatomon" murmuró la joven elegida de la luz mirando las flores "sólo me alegra haberte conocido"

"a mí también Kari" murmuró la felina digital "descubrir que tú eras esa persona a quien había estado buscando fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar"

"compartimos muchos momentos, algunos tristes y otros alegres... gracias por eso Gatomon"

La chica se enjugó el llanto y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga... la felina sonrió también

"oh casi lo olvido, dame un segundo Kari" dijo y desapareció entre el follaje, la chica se quedó mirando el punto por donde se había ido "quería darte esto"

Le entregó un paquetito envuelto en hojas que la chica castaña abrió con sorpresa

"es mi silbato" reconoció el objeto, "pero"

"estuvo conmigo el tiempo suficiente como para que cuando lo mires te acuerdes de mí"

"gracias Gatomon" expresó la humana y abrazó a su mejor amiga luego se puso el silbato y volvió a sonreír...

_Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo  
**(It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)**_

"fue divertido ¿verdad Vmon?" preguntó Davis haciendo trazos en la tierra

"fuimos un buen equipo"

"si, fue genial"

"no puedo creer que las puertas se vayan a cerrar" murmuró el Digimon "realmente me adapté a tu mundo"

"lo sé, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, ojalá no tuviera que ser así" suspiró el adolescente con la mirada perdida y los ojos ligeramente humedecidos

"te echaré de menos Davis, después de que confíaste en mí, supe que seríamos un equipo invencible"

"gracias Vmon, opino lo mismo, yo también te voy a extrañar"

Prefirieron no decir nada más... ambos tenían ganas de guardar un grato recuerdo de ese momento...

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo  
**(Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)**_

"no es necesario que se entristezcan por nosotros" dijo Hawkmon mirando a los dos adolescentes que estaban con él y con Wormmon mirando el panorama visiblemente abatidos

"es que es injusto" protestó Yolei secando obstinadamente su llanto y sintiendo la mano de Ken apretando ligeramente la suya

"tampoco a nosotros nos agrada" explicó Wormmon "pero, si nos ponemos tristes no disfrutaremos el poco tiempo que nos quede juntos"

"ellos tienen razón" dijo Ken dibujando una media sonrisa "logramos salvar este mundo pero las cosas siempre llegan a un punto donde no es posible seguir"

"ojalá alguien hubiera borrado la palabra adiós"

"tú me enseñaste Yolei" intervinó Hawkmon mirando sabiamente a la chica "que el mundo es una dualidad así que es lógico que por cada palabra de bienvenida haya una palabra de despedida"

"estúpido Platón" masculló ella en voz baja provocando la risa de sus compañeros y que finalmente la hizo dibujar una media sonrisa y le arrancó un suspiro "me alegró mucho haberte conocido Hawkmon"

"sin ustedes nuestra vida habría sido muy triste, gracias chicos" añadió Ken

Los Digimon asintieron con la cabeza, se sentían tristes, pero en ese momento, sentían que su gran obligación era animar a esos chicos que habían conocido desde hacía algunos años ya...

_Kitto toberu sa on my love  
**(I'm sure we can fly, on my love)**_

"¿seguirás practicando kendo?" preguntó Armadillomon al chico sentado a su lado

"si" suspiró este "además de los entrenamientos con mi abuelo, creo que buscaré un sensei"

"¿para qué?" se impresionó el Digimon

"para mejorar supongo" repuso el chico

"siempre te ha gustado hacer las cosas bien, estoy orgulloso Cody" sonrió el Digimon y el chico se sonrojó

"gracias Armadillomon" musitó "me alegra mucho haberte conocido"

"a mí también Cody, a mi también"

Se quedaron mirando el horizonte con la mirada perdida y entristecida...

---

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de colores cálidos anunciando el pronto atardecer, fue cuando los 12 elegidos y sus Digimon aparecieron de nuevo para reunirse en ese punto donde no desearían estar

"¿han terminado?" preguntó Genai examinando los rostros de tristeza

"nunca se puede terminar con algo que nos lastima" murmuró Sora en voz baja y los demás asintieron

"¿qué pasará ahora?" quiso saber Danny mirando el aparato por donde se iban a ir

"en cuanto se vayan la puerta se cerrará y no podrá ser abierta" explicó el anciano provocando lágrimas en los rostros de los adolescentes "lo siento" se disculpó

"desearía que hubiera otro modo" expresó Kari jugueteando con el silbato en su cuello

"lamentablemente niños, debo decir, jóvenes elegidos, no la hay" Genai bajó la mirada y ninguno pareció capaz de decir algo más "si están listos, ha llegado el momento"

Danny pensó en indignarse¿cómo podría alguien estar listo para decirle adiós a uno de sus grandes amigos tal vez para siempre? la mirada que le dirigió Sam a Genai sugería que también la gótica estaba pensando lo mismo que él

"no quiero" suspiró Mimi "no quiero tener que irme"

"ninguno quiere Mimi" razonó Izzy "pero..." no pudo encontrar algo apropiado para decir

"ya es hora" insistió Genai pero ninguno de los elegidos parecía capaz de moverse

"vamos Tai" soltó Agumon "tenemos una promesa"

"si, una gran promesa" recordaron a coro los 11 Digimon restantes

Con un movimiento afirmativo los jóvenes se acercaron al artefacto que los habría de devolver a la Tierra, lejos del lugar que podrían considerar como un segundo hogar... lejos de sus queridos amigos digitales...

----

"¿así terminó todo?" preguntó Mimi con el rostro bañado en llanto al regresar a la Tierra

"lamentablemente" afirmó Matt con cierto dolor en la voz

"¿qué sucederá ahora?" intervino Yolei con la voz quebrada

"seguiremos adelante, se los debemos" dijo Tai intentando controlar el temblor en su voz

"¿te quedarás T.K.?" preguntó Sam y el rubio asintió

"si, me quedaré en Amity Park hasta terminar las clases al menos"

Kari sonrió, de acuerdo con el calendario faltaban como 2 meses para eso, los demás volverían a Japón, y Mimi volvería a Nueva York... parecía que ese había sido el día de las despedidas...

**Un año después**

"¿ya se fueron?" preguntó Danny escondido

"parece que si" dijo Tucker mirando alrededor "vaya ha pasado un año y sigues siendo el más popular"

"y ahora tengo que esconderme de los paparazzis, de las preguntas incómodas..."

"de tus admiradoras" musitó Sam con cierto enojo en la voz "¿cómo puedes soportarlo?"

"sin ustedes estaría muerto" afirmó Danny al tiempo que besaba a su novia suavemente en los labios y Tucker apartaba la mirada

"hola chicos" saludó un algo cambiado T.K.

"hola T.K." saludaron los amigos a coro

"luces muy contento" observó Sam "¿buenas noticias?"

"las mejores, parece que Tai y los demás han conseguido viajar a Amity Park durante las vacaciones, Mimi también vendrá" contó con los ojos brillantes

"genial" exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo

---

"bienvenidos" saludaron Danny, Sam, Tucker y T.K. recibiendo a los chicos en el aeropuerto

"gracias, el viaje ha sido genial, aunque descubrimos que hay algo muy raro en los bocadillos que ofrecen" afirmó Davis "provocan dolores estomacales"

"eso fue Davis porque tú te encargaste de desaparecer los bocadillos que nos ofrecieron a todos" informó Yolei rodando los ojos

"¿qué?" se defendió él "tenía hambre"

"jaja, por comer de más te enfermaste" se rió T.K. saludando a su novia con un beso en los labios

"¿irán a descansar?" preguntó Sam

"tal vez" dijo Tai, "el cambio de horario es algo muy raro"

"descansen hoy y podríamos ir a muchos lugares mañana" dijo Tucker mirando su PDA

"¿por ejemplo?" preguntó Kari con entusiasmo

"conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien" dijo Sam "que conoce a alguien que puede regalarnos boletos para ver a Evanescence, se presentarán este fin de semana"

Todos se miraron un segundo antes de asentir

"no tenemos que llevar ropa negra o roja o púrpura ¿cierto?" preguntó Mimi "porque si es así tendremos muchas tiendas que recorrer"

"no creo, pero si quieres" murmuró Sam "sólo que no me hagan ir, las tiendas comerciales rebosan de genes superficiales"

"amen a eso" dijo Yolei con una sonrisa en los labios

---

"¿te hiciste invisible Danny?" preguntó Matt moviendo ligeramente los labios mientras iban camino al lugar donde sería el concierto

"mas o menos" susurró este en algún punto situado a la derecha del elegido de la amistad

"¿por qué?" preguntó Cody

"por eso" señaló Sam a un grupo de gente liderada por Paulina que corrían fréneticamente buscando al aclamado 'chico fantasma'

"ah"

"señor popularidad" se rió Mimi

"no es divertido, mi vida es un desastre gracias a los paparazzis, es decir, conocen mis movimientos mejor que yo"

"¿no estarás paranoico?" preguntó Ken

Sam y Tucker negaron con la cabeza mientras Danny hacia lo propio, pero nadie lo vio porque estaba invisible...

----

El concierto empezó más o menos a las ocho y media de la noche en medio de un ambiente de gritos y aclamaciones, con los primeros acordes de una poderosa guitarra salió la vocalista de la banda demostrando un perfecto uso de su voz

_Feel's like the weight of the world  
Like God in Heaven gave me a turn  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?  
**(Weight of the world)**_

Un sólo trozo basto para que la multitud de gargantas presentes enronquecieran a una voz entonando esa canción que algunos consideraban, de acuerdo con T.K., un himno...

"se nota que todo mundo aquí conoce la canción" bromeó Joe mirando el fervor conque una adolescente cantaba y también mirando a T.K. que parecía sumamente emocionado

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming,  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay,  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling,  
Tell a story  
**(Imaginary)**_

Con esa nueva canción Kari se unió con entusiasmo a los que coreaban al igual que T.K. y Sam para asombro de los presentes, un entusiasmo que resultaba contagioso

"¿por qué no cantan?" preguntó Sam luego que se terminó la canción

"tal vez porque no conozco bien la canción" musitó Tucker ligeramente desinteresado mientras trataba de llamar la atención de un par de chicas que parecían encantadas con las canciones

"bueno, pues deberían intentar entenderlas" afirmó Kari abanicándose con la mano

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.  
**(Sweet Sacrifice)**_

Seguida casi inmediatamente por otro coro que arrancó lágrimas emocionadas a varios de los presentes

_All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for  
All that I can't ignore alone at night  
All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me...  
**(All That I'm Living For)**_

El momento más intímo, más tranquilo de la noche llegó a medio concierto cuando la vocalista tomó paso ante un piano para calmar las ansias de su público tocando algo más relajado

_I'm so tired of being here  
Supressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone...  
**(My Immortal)**_

Misma canción que le arrancó lágrimas incluso a los que no querían derramarlas

"adoro esa canción" murmuró Kari secando su llanto

"es hermosa" afirmó Sora visiblemente emocionada ante su significado

El concierto concluyó con una de las canciones favoritas de T.K., misma canción que él y Sam corearon con un fervor indescriptible...

Cuando la gente comenzó a salir, los adolescentes hicieron lo mismo, había meláncolía en el ambiente... ojalá no tuvieran que estar 'solos'...

-----

Luego de ese verano la vida nos volvió a separar, empezabamos proyectos distintos y a la vez similares... T.K. regreso a Japón luego de su primer año en la preparatoria, lo extrañamos pero el contacto sigue, aunque aún no hay planes de un reencuentro... y sé que extrañan a los Digimon, se nota en los mails que mandan, evitan ponerse tristes ante el recuerdo pero la herida del adiós sigue abierta...

¿Yo? sigo siendo acosado por la prensa, mi familia esta terminando por acostumbrarse, Sam terminó por suspirar cada vez que mi foto aparece en la tele o en un diario... Tucker empezó a salir con Valerie, parece que su relación va en serio, pero bueno, tenemos sólo 19 años... no se pueden pensar en grandes compromisos todavía.

En la Zona Fantasma todo parece estar bajo control, al menos eso dice Clockwork y él siempre tiene la razón así que procuro no estresarme demasiado... la escuela ya es lo suficientemente estresante como para echarle más leña al fuego... los padres de Sam ya aceptan que sea el novio de su hija... me pregunto porque...

Los pensamientos de Danny se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido, por una risita detrás de él... se volvió sólo para ver algo blanco alejarse con presteza... era algo muy raro, jamás lo había visto antes... se preguntó si tendría que hablar con Tai y los demás al respecto, porque ahora que lo pensaba esa cosa sólo podría ser...

"¿un Digimon?" se preguntó mientras volvía a casa con la memoria fija en ese pequeño y blanco ser

Tal vez sólo fuera que estaba cansado y estaba mirando cosas...

O tal vez fuera algo más...

----

**Kozumy (WUAC member)  
N/A: ahhhhhhh por fin, por fin terminé el fic... tiene muchas letras, me siento orgullosa, (me sentiré más orgullosa si el fic logra marear a Jess con tantas letritas mujajajaja ¡venganza!) sé que sonara a copia por el lado del concierto pero es que estoy que me lleva ¡Evanescence viene a México y no sé si podré ir! no tengo dinero ¬¬ y lo de la despedida, bueno, estaba mirando Digimon y cuando terminó la primera temporada, yo estaba llorando... era taaaaaaaan emotivo así que lo agregué... siempre me quedó la duda de que diablos había hecho Gatomon con el silbato...  
Alguien amenazó mi vida si no hacía esto largo así que aquí esta... muy largo para un epilogo... me estoy arriesgando el pellejo porque no hice los deberes de Historia de las Doctrinas Filosóficas por escribir esto así que más les vale dejar reviews ò.ó...  
La canción en japónes es el tema Butterfly (Opening de Digimon 1) interpretada por Kouji Wada, los lyrics los conseguí gracias a animelyrics(punto)com, es la versión en piano, oh adoro esa versión, pueden oírla en youtube, dura menos de 3 minutos... pero es preciosa  
Y todas los trozos de las canciones de Evanescence, bueno, me encantan sus canciones... así que puse unas que me gustaría que tocaran en un concierto (ambiciosa la niña) y ahora si me voy que si llego tarde a Literatura buena la voy a hacer...  
Ahhh casi lo olvidaba, sé que el final es extraño pero no pienso decir una sola palabra así que piensen lo creen que podría significar (¿a qué soy obvia?)**


End file.
